Second Chance
by br0kenztar
Summary: Universo Alterno, Junjō Egoist. Hace meses que Kamijō Hiroki quedó viudo, quedando completamente a cargo de su hija de diez años, Miku, quien sufre de asma desde la muerte de su madre. ¿Qué pasará cuando el profesor conozca al pediatra de su hija? ¿Aceptará la segunda oportunidad de volverse a enamorar? Y de ser así, ¿Miku sabrá aceptarlo? ¡Dejen R&R!
1. Primer encuentro

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer encuentro**

* * *

"Sabes… tal vez sea tarde para decir esto pero…"

_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

"A pesar de que él fue el amor de tu vida…"

_Desde aquella noche dejó de serlo…_

"Siempre te he amado, Hiroki…"

_Lamento no haberte amado de igual manera._

El sonido de la alarma del reloj despertador lo saca de sus sueños como todas las mañanas, abriendo los ojos lentamente para que estos se acoplen a la luz del día. No se levanta de inmediato de la cama, si no se queda ahí mismo con la mirada perdida.

"Otra vez soñé con ese día…" piensa al recordar su sueño. "¿Por cuánto tiempo más?"

"¡Papi papi!" escucha unos pasos aproximarse a su habitación y la voz de una niña que lo llamaba con mucha emoción. Se sentó sobre su cama en el momento que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña pelinegra de ojos grises, vestida de un camisón color rosa, quien saludó animadamente. "¡Buenos días!"

"Buenos días Miku," saludó a su hija mientras ella corría hacia él. Acarició el largo y lacio cabello de la pequeña mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente. "Me imagino que ya estas lista."

"Ehh… quería primero saludarte papi," dijo inocentemente soltando el abrazo.

"Anda termina mientras yo hago el desayuno."

Miku obedeció a su padre y regresó a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse para la escuela; él hizo lo mismo rápidamente para poder hacer el desayuno a tiempo. Se dirigió a la cocina cuando ya estaba vestido con pantalones y camisa de vestir, con una corbata que hacía juego; y peinado, su hija apareció en el comedor minutos después ya vestida con su uniforme escolar.

"Buenos días mami," saludó a la fotografía de una mujer que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor y después de dirigió a su padre. "¿Qué hay para desayunar?"

Hacía ya seis meses desde que la madre de Miku había fallecido de una extraña enfermedad y la pequeña de solo apenas diez años sufría ataques de ansiedad al igual que síntomas de asma. Todo empezó unos días después de la muerte de su madre. Su padre Hiroki batalló mucho al principio para cuidar de ella y de su reciente enfermedad. Aunque al principio los ataques eran muy frecuentes, a los pocos meses la niña pudo sobrellevar su enfermedad e iba mensualmente a sus chequeos.

"Te recogeré temprano de la escuela para llevarte a la clínica," le explicaba a su hija mientras se colocaban los zapatos y los abrigos para salir. "¿Llevas tu inhalador?"

"Si, ¡aquí esta!" le enseño el pequeño aparato y lo guardo en su mochila.

"Bien, entonces vámonos."

oOOo

"Nowaki-senpai, que gusto volver a verlo. ¿Cómo le fue en América?" preguntó una de las enfermeras encargadas de la clínica del hospital al ver al joven médico quien se acercaba al mostrador.

"Muy bien gracias Junko-san," contestó con una sonrisa.

"Creí que se iba a quedar dos años allá," comentó curiosa la enfermera.

"Terminé el programa en un año," le explicó. "No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo allá."

"Entiendo, debe ser muy duro vivir por tanto tiempo en el extranjero," el joven solo asintió y tomó la carpeta que le entregaba la enfermera. "Por cierto, le aviso que la paciente Kamijou Miku viene a su chequeo mensual."

"¿Kamijō Miku?" se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja. "La recuerdo, pero la última vez que la vi fue unos meses antes de irme a América."

"Cierto, lo olvidaba. Usted se encontraba fuera del país cuando pasó."

"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó preocupado el joven médico.

"Kamijō Himeko murió hace algunos meses aquí en el hospital," le explicó con tristeza, asombrando al joven. "La pobre de Miku-chan empezó a tener ataques de ansiedad y de asma días después de la muerte de su madre."

El joven médico no puede evitar sentirse mal por la noticia. Recordaba muy bien a su paciente y a su madre, una mujer muy linda y muy alegre. Sentía pena que la niña tuviera que contraer una enfermedad al perder a su ser querido, era algo muy común entre las personas, pero le dolía más que una niña de diez años tuviera que cargar ese peso durante su vida.

"Por suerte Miku-chan ha mejorado," continuó la enfermera. "Y viene cada mes a su chequeo. Tsumori-senpai la ha estado revisando estos últimos meses."

Lo último lo alegró un poco y esperaba de ver de nuevo a su paciente. Se disculpó con la enfermera ya que tenía que empezar sus consultas en la clínica y así comenzó su día, trabajando en la zona de pediatría del hospital.

oOOo

Después de dar clases de literatura en la universidad, Kamijou Hiroki salió temprano de su trabajo para recoger a su hija de la escuela. Cuando salieron de ahí, tomaron el tren que los llevaría hasta el hospital donde trataban a la niña. Como era costumbre, Miku le comentaba a su papá que esperaba que un tal Kusama-san la atendiera hoy.

"Desde que la llevo a sus chequeos espera que ese doctor la atienda," pensaba mientras escuchaba a su hija, quien hablaba de lo que había hecho en la escuela. "Pero siempre esta ese doctor odioso que no soporto."

Recordó que su fallecida esposa hablaba maravillas de ese Kusama-san y ella esperaba que algún día conociera al pediatra de su hija; más él siempre tenía una agenda ocupada por lo que nunca podía acompañarlas cuando ellas iban a la clínica.

Al llegar al hospital, inmediatamente fueron a registrarse a la clínica y tuvieron la suerte de que no había mucha gente en la sala de espera. Así que tomaron asiento y esperaron pacientemente por su turno.

"Kamijō Miku," una enfermera llamó a la paciente minutos después. "Pueden pasar, el doctor estará con ustedes en un momento."

Padre e hija entraron al consultorio a esperar al doctor. Estando dentro, Hiroki ayudó a su hija a sentarse sobre la mesa y momentos después escucharon a alguien acercarse. El profesor de literatura miraba de reojo hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven vestido con una bata blanca.

Lo primero que vio al entrar Nowaki a ese consultorio era él y solamente a ese hombre de cabellos castaños. Por un momento creyó se había topado con un ángel al ver esa extraña belleza. Nunca se imaginó que el hombre del que la madre de su paciente hablaba tanto lo iba a cautivar en el primer encuentro. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue esa mirada con el ceño fruncido que reflejaba un gran misterio… un misterio que estaba decido a descubrir.

"Buenas tardes," saludó el joven médico de cabellos negros con una tierna sonrisa.

"¡Kusama-san!" le saludó alegremente la pequeña, haciéndole recordar al médico que ella estaba ahí.

"Miku-chan, me alegra verte," saludó a su paciente y después se dirigió al padre, estrechándole la mano. "Soy el doctor Kusama Nowaki."

"Kamijō Hiroki," estrechó manos con el pelinegro, quien sintió pequeños escalofríos al tocar la suave mano del profesor.

Nowaki prosiguió a revisar a Miku mientras le hacía unas cuantas preguntas generales. Algunas las contestaba el castaño cuando su hija no sabía lo que le preguntaban, mientras veía como el doctor revisaba a su hija. Más tarde, una enfermera entró después para ayudar en el proceso y después de unos minutos, el joven médico terminó con el examen físico.

"Todo parece normal," concluyó mientras escribía en el expediente. "Que siga usando el inhalador en casos de emergencia. La enfermera les traerá más de la medicina que necesitan."

La enfermera antes de salir, le ofreció a Miku que la acompañara para así poderle dar un dulce como recompensa. La niña aceptó con gusto y salió del consultorio dejando a su padre con el pelinegro.

"Esta mañana me comentaron lo de su esposa… lo siento mucho, Kamijou-san."

"Si, gracias…" dijo quedamente el profesor, sin mirar al doctor a los ojos.

"Himeko-san me hablaba mucho de usted," le comentó sonriente. "Es un placer al fin conocerlo."

"Si, igualmente."

"Se nota que sigue dolido por lo de Himeko-san," pensó Nowaki al ver lo cortante que estaba siendo el castaño.

Después de la pequeña plática llegó la enfermera con la niña, quien saboreaba un caramelo. El joven médico les entregó la medicina y les dijo que ya se podían retirar. Llenaron un formulario en la recepción, para propósitos del seguro médico, y casi al llegar a la salida del hospital se toparon con una sorpresa.

"¡Tío Usagi!" Miku salió corriendo hacia un hombre alto y cabellos grises, quien la tomó en sus brazos para cargarla.

"Akihiko, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hiroki al ver a su mejor amigo.

"Recordé que mencionaste que llevarías a mi ahijada a la clínica," explicó refiriéndose a la pequeña Kamijō. "Vine a recogerlos para invitarlos a comer."

La pelinegra se emocionó con esas palabras y su padre suspiró resignado, era típico que el famoso escritor Usami Akihiko consintiera a su ahijada cada vez que la veía, cosa que eran visitas muy frecuentes. Eso afectaba mucho al profesor, pero hacía el esfuerzo de que su hija no lo notará; después de todo no podía negarle a su hija que viera a su padrino.

"Aún no puedo olvidar esos sentimientos," pensó tristemente. "Él sigue sin darse cuenta y con eso menos se da cuenta que me duele cada vez que lo veo."

oOOo

De lo que quedaba su turno, Nowaki no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre de cabellos castaños. Se concentraba en su trabajo como siempre, pero el rostro de él no lo podía borrar de su mente. Solo de una cosa se lamentaba, que solo lo podría ver _una_ vez al mes y solo cuando era chequeo de su hija. Después, las citas se irían alargando y poco a poco serán menos veces que lo podría ver así de cerca.

Jamás se había sentido así, tan ansioso por ver a una persona nuevamente. Y todo gracias a esos ojos que los cautivaron.

"Himeko-san tuvo mucha suerte," ese pensamiento lo entristeció.

Esos ojos mostraban dolor, tristeza y misterio, todo al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Kamijō Hiroki seguía dolido después de haber perdido a su esposa. Lo que lo llevó a pensar que no sería bueno buscar algo, posiblemente, íntimo cuando alguien acaba de perder a un ser amado. Además, cabía la posibilidad que el hombre no estuviera interasado en personas de su mismo sexo. Pero esos ojos marrones le gritaban que querían que el misterio lo resolviera _él_.

Decidido, se propuso que resolvería ese misterio detrás de ese dolor y tristeza, rezándole al destino que lo pusiera nuevamente en el camino de Kamijō Hiroki.

**Continuara…**


	2. Mismo edificio

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 2**

**Mismo edificio**

* * *

"¡_My sweet honey_! ¡Te extrañé mucho después de que me dejaste ayer!"

"¡Profesor! ¡Suélteme antes de que lo demande por acoso!"

Como cada mañana antes de empezar sus clases, Miyagi Yō saludaba "amigablemente" a su subordinado cuando llegaba a la oficina, haciendo que el otro se enojara fácilmente por lo afectuoso que se comportaba su superior. El pelinegro soltó inmediatamente a Hiroki después de que este le amenazara, regresando como si nada a su escritorio.

"Por si no lo recuerda llevé a Miku a su revisión mensual," le explicó a su superior mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colocaba en un perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

"Si lo recuerdo, ¿qué dijeron sobre el estado de Miku-chan?" preguntó Miyagi sonando más serio.

"El doctor dijo que todo estaba normal," explicó mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y prendía su computadora portátil. "Que siguiera usando el inhalador en casos de emergencia… supongo que son buenas noticias."

"¡Pero claro que lo son Kamijō! Esto toma tiempo, poco a poco Miku-chan será una niña normal."

"Si…" el castaño dijo en un melancólico suspiro.

"¿Pasó algo interesante en la consulta, eh Kamij ō?" preguntó cerca de la oreja de su asistente, haciendo que este se sobresaltara. "¿Alguna linda enfermera quizás?"

"¡Profesor! ¡Soy un hombre casado por el amor a—!" calló de repente y bajo la mirada tristemente.

Su superior también se quedó callado, por una parte lamentándose por haber dicho esa tonta pregunta. El pelinegro conocía el dolor de perder un matrimonio, aunque un divorcio por acuerdo mutuo no se comparaba con quedar viudo. Desde la muerte de la esposa de su asistente, Miyagi le había insistido que debería conocer a otras personas y hasta algunas ocasiones le había presentado varias conocidas suyas… hasta estuvo por presentarle a su ex esposa. Pero a todo esto Hiroki solo se negaba, al punto de gritarle como siempre a su supervisor, diciendo que ahora lo único que importaba era cuidar de su hija.

"T-Tengo que dar una clase," dijo después de un incómodo silencio, aun con la cabeza baja tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Miyagi tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, esperando que la droga lo ayudara a tranquilizarse un poco. Al mismo tiempo le rezaba a cualquiera que estuviera a cargo de la felicidad de los humanos, que su asistente encontrara a alguien con quien desahogar todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardado por meses.

oOOo

"¡Apúrate papi!" gritaba su hija desde el final del pasillo del nivel donde vivían.

"Ahí voy," le contestó su padre mientras cerraba con llave el departamento e iba hacia su hija.

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado, Hiroki le había prometido a Miku que la llevaría a visitar a sus abuelos de ambas familias. Los padres de su fallecida esposa y sus padres eran muy amigos ya que vivían en el mismo vecindario, y se alegraban que sus hijos se llevaran igual de bien desde chicos. Cuando ambas familias se enteraron de que Hiroki le había declarado matrimonio a Himeko, ninguno de los padres pudo ocultar esa felicidad y apoyaban completamente la unión.

Cuando llego la nieta, en ambas familias desbordaba la felicidad. No podían ponerse de acuerdo en los días de visita, por lo que decidieron que las reuniones serian con los cuatro abuelos. Y eso se había vuelto en una tradición, que a pesar de la falta de la madre de Miku, Hiroki solo quería ver feliz a su hija.

"¡Kusama-san!"

Aquel nombre sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos y vio a Miku saludar a alguien que venía subiendo las escaleras. Aunque se le hizo familiar el nombre, se asomó para ver de quien se trataba sorprendiéndose al ver al doctor, quien vestía de ropa deportiva, que había atendido a su hija en la clínica esa misma semana.

"Oh, Miku-chan," se sorprendió el pelinegro al ver a su paciente y cuando vio al profesor no pudo evitar sonreír. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días," saludo por cortesía el castaño.

"¿También vive aquí Kusama-san?" preguntó curiosa la niña cuando el médico se había acercado a ellos.

"Así es," afirmó sonriente "En el cuarto piso número 406, por si se les ofrece cualquier cosa."

"Gracias, Kusama-san."

"Puedes decirme Nowaki."

Mientras los dos hablaban, Hiroki observaba al joven de cabellos negros. No había notado que era demasiado alto, fácil media casi un metro ochenta, posiblemente más. Notó también que sus manos eran muy grandes… igual de grandes que las de _él_. Intentó no recordar aquel momento doloroso y quitó su vista de las manos de Nowaki. Después notó como el joven lo miraba por momentos mientras hablaba de algo con su hija, por primera vez notó esos ojos azules. En una de esas veces, ambas miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, pero para ambos fue más que eso.

Nowaki pudo apreciar nuevamente y más de cerca esos ojos marrones que tanto le llamaban la atención, nuevamente notó esa tristeza y en lo más profundo, volvió a escuchar esa llamada de auxilio.

Desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo y tomó a su hija de la mano. "Miku tenemos que irnos."

"¡Adiós Nowaki-san!" se despidió la niña mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con su padre, mientras que el joven de cabellos negros se despedía agitando la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

oOOo

_Feliz_. No podía describir otro sentimiento, tal vez eufórico por que su felicidad no cabía dentro de su cuerpo. Lo había vuelto a ver… en menos de una semana y sin saberlo vivían en el mismo edificio, a solo un piso de distancia. No podía dejar de sentirse afortunado y no dejaba de pensar que todo era obra del destino. Ahora no solo podría acercársele como el médico de su hija, sino también como su vecino… poco a poco tendrá que ganarse su confianza y así resolver el misterio de sus ojos.

"Hiro-san…" murmuró un nombre cuando ya había entrado a su departamento.

No tenía guardia en el hospital sino hasta en la tarde, por lo no se preocupó por levantarse de su cama para arreglarse. Acostado boca arriba, con sus manos debajo de su nuca, observaba el techo de su habitación… viendo claramente el rostro de aquel hombre que le cautivó su corazón.

No recuerda haberse enamorado con anterioridad, siendo huérfano y tener que salir adelante por su propia cuenta no le daba tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Después de que salió de la secundaria, vivía de sus seis trabajos y aunque a veces apenas le alcanzaba para sus gastos, siempre donaba algo de ese dinero al orfanato donde lo recibieron cuando solo era un recién nacido.

No pudo asistir a la preparatoria por falta de dinero, pero al querer entrar a la escuela de medicina tuvo que presentar un examen para sacar un certificado de estudios superiores. Después de aprobar ese examen, al igual que el de admisión para la universidad, comenzó su sueño de poderse convertir en pediatra. Ahora más que nada amaba su trabajo, ya que este le dio oportunidad de enamorarse… y a primera vista.

oOOo

En el vecindario donde habían crecido los padres de Miku estaba un poco alejado de donde ahora vivían Hiroki y Miku. Al principio, cuando la pareja estaba recién casada, vivían en un departamento lo suficientemente grande para los dos cerca de los trabajos de ambos. En cuanto llegó la pequeña Miku, tuvieron que mudarse a un lugar más grande y más cerca de donde vivían los abuelos. Para cuando Himeko falleció, la casa ya era demasiado grande para un adulto y una niña, por lo que tuvieron que mudarse nuevamente.

Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Hiroki después de un viaje en tren de más de treinta minutos, donde Hanako, la abuela materna, los recibió en la entrada.

"¡Abuela Hana!" saludó Miku a su abuela y después entró emocionada a la casa para saludar a sus otros abuelos.

"Qué bueno que pudieron venir, Hiro-chan," saludó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Se separó rápidamente del tacto. "¿Cómo han estado, madre?"

"Yo muy bien, hijo," le respondió y cerraba la puerta. "Tu padre… ya sabes, siempre de amargado. Espero que mi nieta no herede su carácter."

"Eso no es posible madre—"

"Eso lo sé, Hiro-chan," le interrumpió. "Pero el mal carácter se contagia, así que más te vale. No quiero que estés de mal humor cerca de mi nieta."

Suspiró pesadamente pero no repeló ante el comentario de su madre. Ella, al ver la extraña conducta de su hijo, se acercó a él y tomó su rostro cariñosamente con su mano para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos.

"No lo decía por eso, Hiro-chan," le habló quedamente. "A veces eres un poco enojón, igual que tu padre, pero… te veo más depresivo desde que—"

"Madre," le interrumpió. "Ya hablamos sobre esto."

"Lo sé hijo, pero… ¿has intentado conocer a alguien?" Hiroki se alejó de su madre y fue hacia la cocina, donde no había nadie. "Se que puedes educar muy bien a Miku tu solo pero ella necesita—"

"¡Una madre! ¡Lo sé!" gritó haciendo que se madre saltara del susto, nuevamente respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. "Aunque existiera alguien que pudiera ser un rol materno para Miku… nadie podrá reemplazar a su madre. Tampoco quiero hacerle creer a ella que la olvidé."

"Miku es una niña inteligente… ella comprenderá," comentó su madre, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su único hijo en forma de consuelo. "No te sigas atormentando por todo esto, no fue tu culpa que ella se fuera… su enfermedad la marcó desde su nacimiento."

"No me culpo por su muerte," pensó Hiroki. "Me culpo por no darme haberme dado cuenta antes sobre sus sentimientos… sé cómo se siente amar sin ser correspondido, simplemente no se lo merecía…"

oOOo

"_¿Cómo se siente, Hiroki-kun?"_

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Cada vez que vez a Akihiko-kun, pones una cara bastante graciosa," se escuchó una pequeña risa femenina. "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"_

Nunca pude responder a esa pregunta.

"_Hiroki-kun…" la voz se entristecía al escuchar sollozos. "Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…"_

Quise creer que así seria… más al final…

"_Siempre te he amado, Hiroki…"_

…Lo empeoré más.

La alarma del despertador nuevamente lo sacó de sus sueños, agradeciendo que por fin hubiera amanecido. Se preguntó cuándo sería el día en que esos sueños lo dejarían de atormentar, para que así pudiera descansar completamente. Ya hasta se había convertido en rutina; no podía sentirse descansado al igual que levantarse sin sentir muchas energías. Él solo quería convencerse que nada era su culpa… pero esos sueños no lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Escuchó el sonido de una televisión encendida. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su hija, quien todos los domingos se levantaba temprano para ver sus caricaturas favoritas. Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer para ese día. Saludó a su hija diciéndole que no se estuviera muy cerca del televisor, a lo que la niña solo retrocedió unos centímetros, y procedió a hacer el desayuno en silencio.

Después de desayunar, mandó a su hija a alistarse para que pudieran salir a hacer unas compras. Miku recogió sus platos de la mesa para después dejarlos en el fregadero y de ahí fue directo a su habitación mientras tarareaba una melodía. Después de lavar los platos, Hiroki fue también a cambiarse antes de poder sacar la basura; no le gustaba salir de piyamas a la calle como luego lo solía hacer su esposa.

Juntó toda la basura en una sola bolsa grande de color negro y salió del departamento. Cargaba la bolsa mientras bajaba las escaleras, desde ahí se dio cuenta que el doctor —ahora vecino— también había decidido sacar la basura en ese mismo momento… ¿pero porqué a él debía importarle lo que su vecino hacía?

"Buenos días, Hiro-san," le saludó alegremente el pelinegro.

"¿Hiro-san?" se extraño al ser nombrado de esa manera.

"Perdone por la rudeza," se disculpó inmediatamente. "Si no le gusta que—"

"N-No, está bien…" le interrumpió y colocó la bolsa en un enorme contenedor de basura. "Es solo que nunca me habían llamado así."

"Ya veo," su sonrisa volvió. "Puede llamarme Nowaki, si lo desea."

"Pero sigue siendo muy respetuoso," pensó y asintió con la cabeza.

Hiroki no entendía que sucedía con ese chico, era tan directo pero al mismo tiempo guardaba respecto hacia él. Tampoco entendía por qué no se molestó cuando el médico lo empezó a llamar por un sobrenombre… menos comprendía por qué lo dejó que lo llamara así. El joven emitía una sensación que lo hacía sentir extraño, ¿acaso era bueno… tenerlo cerca?

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer de repente, y con los segundos la fuerza de la lluvia aumentó. Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia las escalares para poder refugiarse lo más pronto posible de la lluvia. El castaño iba delante seguido por el joven pelinegro, subían con cuidado ya que las escaleras ya se encontraban mojadas. Pero un movimiento en falso hizo que Hiroki resbalara con un escalón.

"¡Cuidado!"

Sintió como algo lo sostenía por el torso antes de sentir como chocaba contra los escalones fuertemente. No sintió muy fuerte el impacto y en eso se dio cuenta que eran unos brazos lo que lo sujetaban.

"¿Estás bien, Hiro-san?"

"S-Si, estoy—" volteó para ver a Nowaki, pero se calló al darse cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros. Un pequeño sonrojo no pudo evitar salir.

Nowaki podía escuchar claramente a su corazón que latía rápidamente. Lo tenía cerca… demasiado cerca. Sostenerlo con sus brazos, poder tocarlo, sentir sus latidos… no podía creerlo. Ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas… no pudo evitar pensar que se vía demasiado adorable. Si tan solo pudiera… acortar la distancia.

Extraño. Era lo único que pensaba el profesor. Tener al chico cerca la hacía sentir extraño, ya que no sabía describir la sensación en su pecho.

"_¿Cómo se siente, Hiroki-kun?"_

Ahora conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Continuara…**


	3. Sin aliento

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sin aliento**

* * *

Se levantó de golpe y con la respiración agitada. Podía sentir como las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Otra vez tuvo una pesadilla, en la cual a su hija le daba un ataque grave de asma y solo podía estar ahí parado viendo como la vida de la niña se desvanecía, mientras que ella pedía ayuda desesperadamente.

Escondió su rostro en sus manos mientras intentaba aclarar su mente y tranquilizaba su respiración, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo había sido un mal sueño. Levantó la mirada al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y giró lentamente hacia la derecha para encontrarse con la cara soñolienta de su esposa.

"Hiroki…" cubrió su boca mientras bostezaba. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No es nada…" le contestó quedamente.

Se levantó para quedar sentada al lado de su marido y volvió a preguntar, "¿Otra pesadilla?"

Esta vez el castaño no le contestó, solo evitó mirar a la mujer quien estaba a un lado. Sintió poco después unas manos que tomaban cariñosamente su rostro y lo acercaban hacia el cuerpo de ella, usó su hombro para que el hombre pudiera apoyarse en ella y después rodeó su cuerpo con sus finos brazos.

"¿Qué fue esta vez?" le preguntó tiernamente.

"…Miku tenía un ataque de asma."

Se separaron un poco para mirarse y después la mujer de largos cabellos negros le embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse," dijo para intentar consolarlo. "Miku no tiene asma."

"Si… solo fue un mal sueño…" Hiroki dijo para tratarse de convencerse a sí mismo. "Lamento haberte preocupado, Himeko…"

Acarició la mejilla de su esposo con su mano derecha, "Tranquilo, todo estará bien…"

_Quisiera que así estuvieran las cosas en estos momentos._

Sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, en el mismo lugar, en la misma cama. Lo único que no era lo mismo era que no había nadie acostado a su lado, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar aquel lugar que había estado vacío en los últimos meses. Dejando solamente un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse por completo de la cama. Se estiró perezosamente y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. No había llegado a ella cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta principal del departamento y después le siguieron unos pasos que corrían hacia la puerta para abrirla.

"¡Nowaki-san!" escuchó la voz alegre de su hija.

En ese momento decidió que no sería buena idea salir de la habitación y se quedó pegado a la puerta paralizado. Toda la semana había intentado evadir al médico—ahora también vecino—después de el _pequeño _incidente en las escaleras a plena lluvia. Se sonrojaba con el simple de recordarlo, ya que la proximidad en la que estaban era corta. Si no fuera porque escuchó la voz de su hija a lo lejos, no habría despertado y no se hubiera separado del joven pelinegro.

En su interior se decía que estaba mal… constantemente repitiéndose que tenía una hija y un trabajo del que ocuparse. No podía dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento extraño que sentía en su interior ni mucho menos pensar en aquel joven que le estaba complicando la vida. El amor le había arruinado la vida antes y después jugó con los sentimientos de otra persona. No quería volver a caer en lo mismo.

"¡Papi!" escuchó unos golpes a la puerta. "¡Nowaki-san desea hablar contigo!"

Pero maldita sea el destino que no lo dejaba en paz.

Le contestó a su hija que saldría en un momento, y mientras su hija le pasaba el recado al joven de ojos azules. Hiroki se preparaba psicológicamente para enfrentar el asunto y terminar todo de una buena vez… por el bien de su hija.

Mientras tanto Nowaki esperaba pacientemente afuera del departamento del profesor, después de una semana de intentar disculparse con él castaño, por fin lo había tomado desprevenido para poder hacerlo correctamente. Lo que menos quería era perderlo y ganarse poco a poco el cariño de aquel hombre que llamaba tanto la atención. No esperó mucho hasta que salió del departamento el hombre de cabellos castaños, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreí al verlo.

"Buenos días, Hiro-san," le saludó respetuosamente.

"Buenos días…" le regresó el saludo pero sin mirar directamente al joven médico.

"Yo quería disculparme por lo del otro día," dijo sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa al profesor. "No quería incomodarlo…"

"Eh no, está bien… no tienes por qué disculparte, al fin y al cabo fue un accidente."

Volvió a sonreírle, "Aún así tenía que disculparme."

Hiroki sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, "N-No era necesario…"

"¿Porqué no nos acompaña un día de estos a cenar, Nowaki-san?" ambos adultos voltearon a ver a la niña quien se había asomado por la puerta.

"Miku, ve a terminar de—"

"Me encantaría," le interrumpió Nowaki. "Claro si a Hiro-san no le molesta."

"Demonios…" pensó el hombre de ojos marrón, creyendo que alejaría al joven de una buena vez, ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que no quería ser descortés ni mucho menos entristecer a su hija. "Por supuesto que no, eres bienvenido cuando gustes."

Nowaki no pudo evitarse eufórico por la palabras del profesor y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, "Muchísimas gracias."

"N-No hay de qué."

"Ne, Ne, Nowaki-san, ¿cuál es su comida favorita?" preguntó entusiasmada Miku y entablaron una pequeña charla sobre comida.

El joven médico tuvo que disculparse al decir que su guardia en el hospital empezaría pronto, la pelinegra se despidió diciendo que después se pondrían de acuerdo con la fecha. Cuando Nowaki ya se había ido, padre e hija ingresaron nuevamente al departamento para terminar de arreglarse. Fue cuando Hiroki notó un papel que tenía su hija en manos.

"¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, Miku?" le preguntó y ella le entregó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación.

"Me la dio Nowaki-san," su padre tomó la tarjeta y notó que en ella estaba el número celular del médico. "Por si se nos ofrecía algo."

El castaño colocó la tarjeta en una mesita de la sala. "La guardaré después, ahora vete a terminar de arreglar."

La niña asintió y se metió a su habitación, segundos después se volvió asomar por la puerta. "Papi…"

"Dime, Miku."

"¿Por qué Nowaki-san te dice 'Hiro-san'?" preguntó curiosa y su padre inmediatamente escondió el sonrojo.

"Solo intenta ser respetuoso, Miku…" aunque en verdad no sabía porque el joven había decidió por llamarlo así.

"Oh, entiendo…" murmuró y volvió a entrar a su pieza.

El castaño todavía se quedó unos minutos en el mismo lugar, preguntándose lo mismo. De un día para otro Nowaki lo había empezado a llamar por _Hiro-san_ y en verdad no le molestaba, simplemente se sorprendió del sobre nombre. Su madre luego se dirigía a él como _Hiro-chan_ y además de la familia, los únicos que lo llamaban por su nombre eran sus suegros, Himeko y Akihiko. No cualquiera se ganaba el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre… pero este chico, ¿porqué? Sacudió su cabeza levemente para despejar su mente y regresó a su habitación para terminar de vestirse.

oOOo

"Gracias por poder cuidar a Miku hoy Tamiko (1), sus abuelos no podían hoy."

"No hay de qué, Kamijou-san," la chica de cabello castaño claro le sonrió despreocupada. "Y sabe que encantada de cuidar a Miku."

"Te lo agradezco," se despidió de su hija en la puerta del departamento de la joven "Regreso como a las seis, pórtate bien y obedece a Tamiko."

"Si, papi," le contestó con una sonrisa y abrazando su oso de peluche con fuerza.

Nuevamente le agradeció a la niñera y salió del lugar. Tenía que asistir a un evento de la universidad y como fue avisado a casi última hora, sus padres no pudieron cuidar a la niña como frecuentemente lo hacían. Daichi Tamiko había sido la niñera de Miku desde que esta era muy pequeña, ya que los trabajos de ambos padres consumían mucho tiempo. Hubo un tiempo en que Himeko cuidó de su hija cuando por su enfermedad ya no tenía las mismas energías. Cuando su enfermedad empeoró, los abuelos cuidaban a la niña cuando Hiroki tenía que llevar a su esposa al hospital.

Una de esas veces, meses atrás, su padre llegó sin su esposa cuando fue a recoger a su hija y sin palabras para explicarle que su madre ya no iba a volver. Al ver el rostro de su padre cuando lo vio al volver del hospital, Miku tuvo su primer ataque de ansiedad, lo que provocó su asma. Hiroki por un momento pensó que iba a perder a su hija ese mismo día y si eso hubiese pasado, el jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Aunque la enfermedad ya estaba controlada, el profesor sabía que en cualquier día podría ocurrir lo inevitable. Y solo pedía que ese día no fuera muy pronto. Más no creía que la llamada de aquella tarde de parte de Tamiko se convertiría en portadora de malas noticias.

"¿Pasa algo, Kamijō?" preguntó Miyagi al ver a su asistente al teléfono. "Estas pálido."

Cerró el celular y con la mirada perdida contestó, "Miku tuvo un ataque."

Su supervisor no dijo nada e inmediatamente tomó al castaño del brazo, casi arrastrándolo hasta su auto. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital en donde estaban atendiendo a la pequeña, mientras que Hiroki estaba en shock en el asiento del copiloto, pensando en lo peor.

"Llegamos," escuchó decir a su supervisor antes de que este saliera del auto.

Hiroki no se movía de su lugar, simplemente no quería enfrentar algo que posiblemente no podría aguantar. Pero para su suerte, Miyagi lo sacó del auto casi arrastrándolo y lo llevó hasta la sala de espera en donde vieron a Tamiko toda angustiada, esperando por noticias de parte del doctor.

"Tamiko…" llamó a la chica cuando la vio, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia el encuentro del padre de la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Kamijō-san, lo siento mucho!"

"Miku…" murmuró "¿Qué—Cómo esta?"

"La están atendiendo…" contestó la chica entre sollozos. "Lo siento, Kamijou-san. Fue mi culpa, había olvidado que Miku todavía no se recuperaba por completo y—"

"Creo que las explicaciones serán para después," le interrumpió Miyagi a la niñera, quien asintió sin dejar de llorar.

El pelinegro vio que su asistente necesitaba un tiempo a solas, así que llevó a la chica para que respirara un poco de aire fresco y al mismo tiempo el pudiera fumar un poco para calmar sus nervios. El profesor no notó cuando se fueron, simplemente tomó asiento y se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Quería creer que nada de esto estuviera pasando, que solo fuera una pesadilla como aquella noche y despertar de golpe para que todo se desvaneciera. Pero pasaban los minutos y él no despertaba.

"Familiares de Kamijō Miku," la voz de una enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente fue hacia ella.

"¿Cómo esta mi hija?" preguntó desesperado.

"Esta fuera de peligro," sintió un alivio al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

"¿Puedo verla?" lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos marrones.

"Sígame por favor."

Cuando vio a su hija en esa cama con una mascarilla de oxígeno que le cubría nariz y boca se sintió el peor padre del mundo. Una maquina marcaba los latidos y en su pequeño brazos traía una aguja intravenosa en donde le administraban suero. Al tener los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño muy placentero, como si la tragedia nunca hubiera pasado.

Hiroki tomó asiento a lado de la cama con sabanas blancas y escuchó decir a la enfermera que un médico vendría dentro de un rato a revisión. Solo asintió, sin dejar de mirar a su hija. Cuando la puerta se cerró, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento tanto… perdóname…" murmuraba al apoyar sus brazos en la cama y escondiendo su rostro en ellos "No pude cumplir mi promesa…"

No escuchó cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, minutos después, solo levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. "Hiro-san…"

…Y solo podría tratarse de una sola persona.

Ojos azules se encontraron con unos marrones llenos de lágrimas. Nowaki, aunque no soportaba ver a esa persona llorar, no pudo evitar pensar que ese ángel se veía aún más hermoso. Si esos ojos le que le había atraído desde un principio, ahora podía decir que estaba enamorado de esa mirada desconsoladora. Lo único que faltaba era enamorarse de esos mismos ojos pero que estos mostraran felicidad.

"No-Nowaki…" murmuró el nombre del pelinegro mientras se levantaba lentamente de su lugar "¿Acaso tú…?"

"Yo atendí a Miku cuando ella entró a emergencias, Hiro-san," le contestó aunque el otro no había terminado de preguntar.

Hiroki bajó la mirada, haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, solo se podía ver como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"Gracias…" susurró. "Gracias…"

Sin resistirse, rodeó con sus fuertes brazos el frágil cuerpo del castaño, quien no rechazó el acto de afecto y se aferraba con fuerza a la bata de Nowaki mientras más lágrimas salía sin control.

Ahora más que nada le debía a aquel joven una cena de agradecimiento.

**Continuara…**

**(1) Daishi Tamiko, niñera de Miku en el fic **_**Donde te conocí.**_


	4. Terrorista

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 4**

**Terrorista**

"¡Tamiko-san!"

La mencionada levantó la mirada, después de tenerla cubierta con sus manos mientras se seguía culpando de lo sucedido, hacia donde provenía la voz que la llamaba. Miyagi también volteó hacia la misma dirección y se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, ya que lo reconoció como un alumno de la universidad.

"¿Misaki-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la chica cuando el joven ya se había acercado.

"¿Está bien? ¿No le pasó nada?" Misaki preguntó desesperado.

"Estoy bien, Misaki-kun…" le contestó confundida. "Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta."

"Lo siento, es que fui a su casa a regresarle los recetarios y su casera me dijo que estaba en el hospital," le explicó apenado.

Embozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias por preocuparte Misaki-kun, pero a la que internaron fue a la hija de un profesor."

"¿Un profesor?" en ese momento notó al pelinegro que estaba detrás de Tamiko. "¡¿Eh!? ¿Miyagi-sensei?"

"¡Ah! Takahashi, ¿cierto?" le saludó con una sonrisa. "Linda noche, ¿no es así?"

"M-Miyagi-sensei… ¿acaso su hija—?" él sabía que el profesor era divorciado, más no sabía si tenía hijos.

"¿Eh? Ah no, te equivocas…" le contestó mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. "Se trata de la hija de Kamijō."

Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron completamente al escuchar al profesor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Por un momento no reconoció el timbre de su celular de lo sorprendido que estaba, después reaccionó al pensar exactamente en quien podría estarlo llamando en ese momento.

"Misaki, ¿dónde estás?" escuchó una seria voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Perdón, Usagi-san…" se alejó un poco de los otros dos. "Pero tuve un contratiempo."

"¿Qué clase de contratiempo?"

"Tuve que venir al hospital y— ¿Usagi-san?" se escuchó como se había cortado la llamada. "¡Usagi-san! ¡Agh! ¡Odio cuando hace eso!"

"¿Todo bien, Misaki-kun?" preguntó la chica.

"A-Ah sí," se sonrojó un poco avergonzado de su rabieta. "Es que mi casero me saca de quicio a veces…"

"Te entiendo completamente," comentó Tamiko con una pequeña risa.

"Suena bastante extraño llamar a su casero por ese sobrenombre…" pensó Miyagi mientras escuchaba a los jóvenes conversar "Usagi-san… sé qué en algún otro lado escuché ese nombre."

"Iré a ver si tienen noticias de Miku-chan," comentó el pelinegro dejando caer el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con su zapato "¿No se le ofrece algo, señorita?"

"Estoy mejor, gracias," le sonrió. "Solo dígame como esta Miku-chan."

"De acuerdo. Te la encargo, Takahashi," el joven de ojos verdes asintió y ambos vieron como el profesor entraba de nuevo al hospital.

Se acercó al escritorio de la recepción. "Disculpe, ¿sabe el estado de Kamijou Miku? La internaron por un ataque de asma."

"Déjeme revisar," la enfermera tecleó el nombre de la paciente en la base de datos del hospital. "Por el momento está estable y siendo monitoreada."

"Me alegra saber que está mejor," murmuró aliviado. "Vengo con otra persona, ¿podemos pasar a verla?"

"Lo siento, solo una visita está permitida en la habitación y su padre se encuentra con ella," respondió la mujer.

"Entonces vendré en otro momento para visitarla, le agradezco su ayuda."

Nuevamente salió del edificio y fue a donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, quienes seguían en una animada conversación. Cuando Tamiko vio a Miyagi, quien se acercaba hacia ellos con pasos tranquilos, corrió hacia él y preguntó por la noticias.

"Esta estable, la estarán cuidando hasta que puedan darla de alta," respondió el profesor a lo que la chica suspiró aliviada.

"Que alivio…" Misaki suspiró también ya más tranquilo.

"¡Misaki!"

Más su alivio no duró mucho cuando escuchó a esa grave voz llamándolo.

"¡U-Usagi-san!" volteó a ver al hombre de cabellos plateados que venía hacia él y de repente sintió unos brazos que los envolvían.

"Misaki…" murmuró el nombre suavemente. "Me alegra que estés bien, como dijiste que estabas en el hospital… me preocupé…"

Se soltó inmediatamente del abrazo completamente sonrojado, "¡N-No hagas eso! ¡Además es tu culpa que no escuches cuando estoy tratando de explicarte!"

No escuchó al pequeño castaño y volvió a abrazarlo sin importarle que las otras dos personas presentes los estuvieran observando, ambos completamente confundidos. ¿Qué clase de relación casero-inquilino era esa?

"¡¿Ves!? ¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Usagi-san!"

En ese momento, mientras abrazaba a Misaki, el peli plateado reconoció al hombre pelinegro. Se separó del joven para poder observarlo bien, confirmando que se trataba del jefe de Hiroki. También reconoció a la chica como la niñera de su ahijada. Por su parte, Miyagi también reconoció al recién llegado como el famoso escritor Usami Akihiko y amigo de la infancia de su asistente.

"¡Sabía que de algún lado se me hacía conocido el sobrenombre!" pensó el profesor pelinegro al recordar que la pequeña Kamijou se refería al escritor como _tío Usagi._

"¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?" preguntó Akihiko algo serio.

"La hija de un profesor está internada, Usagi-san," Misaki le explicó.

"¿Internada?" preguntó sorprendido mirando al castaño y después dirigió su mirada a la chica "¿Miku está aquí?"

"S-Si señor…"

Sin decir más, el escritor entró corriendo al hospital, dejando al joven de ojos verdes confundido por la reacción de su casero y segundos después corrió detrás de él. Los otros dos restantes, Tamiko y Miyagi, se quedaron en sus lugares sin saber qué hacer. Y como si se estuvieran comunicando telepáticamente, ambos entraron en silencio al edificio.

oOOo

Como aquella vez bajo la lluvia, el tiempo juntos se les hizo eterno. Hiroki ya se había tranquilizado un poco pero un se encontraba sollozando, mientras que Nowaki no lo soltaba de sus brazos. Pareciera que cada segundo que pasaba, este le abrazaba con más fuerza y al castaño no parecía importarle. Aunque estaba consciente que estaba siendo abrazado por el joven médico y que sentía vergüenza al dejar que lo viera así de vulnerable, muy adentro de su ser el profesor sabía que se sentía muy bien estar tan cerca del pelinegro.

Por su parte Nowaki quería memorizar ese momento dentro de su cabeza, que por segunda vez tenía al castaño rodeado por sus brazos. Se sentía tan feliz que casi no podía creer su suerte y rezaba para que el abrazo durara toda la vida. Tristemente sabía que eso no podía ser, simplemente disfrutar el momento hasta el final.

"¡Disculpe señor pero no puede entrar sin autorización!" se escuchaba la voz de una mujer en los pasillos, quien parecía regañar a una persona.

"¡Usagi-san, no corra! ¡Estamos en un hospital!" la voz de un joven se escuchó seguida de la mujer.

Hiroki reaccionó al escuchar ese apodo e inmediatamente se separó del joven médico, justo segundos antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe, dejando ver al hombre de cabellos plateados respirar agitadamente y atrás de él estaba un joven de ojos verdes.

"¡Akihiko!" exclamó sorprendido el profesor. "¿Qué haces a—?"

"Es obvio porque estoy aquí, Hiroki," le interrumpió el escritor. "¿Cómo está Miku?"

"Esta estable," Nowaki contestó a la pregunta con una seria expresión en su rostro, haciendo que Akihiko se diera cuenta que su mejor amigo no estaba solo con la niña.

"Ya veo…" comentó ya más tranquilo el peli plateado.

"B-Bueno muchas gracias doctor por la noticia," comentó nervioso Misaki. "Ahora vámonos Usagi-san antes de que nos metamos en—"

"Disculpen pero solo está permitido una sola persona con la paciente," una enfermera entró molesta al cuarto y al ver al pelinegro adentro inmediatamente embozó una sonrisa. "¡Doctor Nowaki no lo había visto! Lamento este alboroto, ahora mismo me encargo de ellos."

"No hace falta Junko-san, yo me encargo de esto," sin reclamar, la enfermera dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar. "Tienen diez minutos."

Dicho esto, Nowaki salió de la habitación con la misma expresión seria. Hiroki miraba como se alejaba el pelinegro, confundido de su repentino cambio de humor. En cuanto el joven médico se había ido, Miyagi y Tamiko, quienes había escuchado todo desde el pasillo, aprovecharon la oportunidad de entrar donde estaban los demás.

El escritor le preguntaba a Hiroki que era lo que le había pasado a su ahijada y él simplemente no le respondió, no queriendo que la chica se angustiara otra vez al recordar el accidente. Misaki interrumpió diciendo que lo único importante ahora es que Miku se encontraba mejor y que solo era esperar que despertara.

No había mucho de qué hablar, de solo ver a la niña durmiendo tranquilamente hacía que las palabras se atoraran en sus lenguas. Si no hasta que el castaño les agradeció por su preocupación y diciendo que él se encargaría de lo demás.

"Llamaré un taxi para ti, Tamiko."

"No hace falta Kamijou, yo la llevaré," se ofreció Miyagi y la chica le agradeció, al igual que el castaño.

"Te llevaré a casa, Misaki," Akihiko le dijo al joven de ojos verdes. "Después regresaré, Hiroki."

"No hace falta, Akihiko," pero aunque se lo dijera, Hiroki sabía que su amigo de la infancia no le haría caso.

Cuando todos abandonaron el cuarto después de despedirse de ambos, el profesor tomó asiento a un lado de la cama de su hija y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con delicadeza, murmurándole con ternura que despertara pronto para ir juntos a casa.

oOOo

"¡Vaya que coincidencia! ¡Quién iba pensar que viviéramos en el mismo edificio!" exclamó el pelinegro al reconocer el complejo de apartamentos, agradeciendo mentalmente que ya no tendría que manejar más ese día.

"Muchas cosas han pasado hoy," comentaba la chica mientras el profesor se estacionaba. "Usted es el jefe de Kamijō-san, Misaki-kun fue alumno de ustedes y vive con Usami-san, amigo de la infancia de Kamijō-san… ¡todos de alguna manera están conectados! ¡Como una historia!"

"Si que cosas, ¿verdad?"

Ambos bajaron del auto mientras seguían conversando animadamente y así continuaron mientras iban subiendo por las escaleras. Miyagi calló de repente cuando notó que por esa misma escalera venía bajando un adolescente de cabellos castaños claros y ojos claros, quien al ver a los que subían inmediatamente se formó un ceño entre sus cejas.

"¡Shi-Shinobu!" el pelinegro le llamó. "¡¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Miyagi," contestó secamente el adolescente y después miró a Tamiko. "¿Y ella quién es? ¿Tu amante?"

La castaña inmediatamente se puso colorada por el comentario, "¡N-No! ¡Es un malentendido! S-Soy Daishi Tamiko y yo solo—"

"No me importa," le interrumpió bruscamente.

"¡Shinobu no seas así!" regañó Miyagi al adolescente. "Discúlpalo Tamiko, ya sabes cómo son los mocosos…"

"¡No soy un mocoso!"

"Descuide Miyagi-san…" comentó nerviosa y dio una pequeña reverencia. "Perdón por la molestia y gracias por traerme."

La chica siguió subiendo las escaleras rápidamente hasta el penúltimo piso del edificio. El pelinegro la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella dio la vuelta a la derecha en unos de los pasillos, mientras que Shinobu solo miraba de reojo al adulto sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

"Ahora si, Shinobu," comenzó Miyagi mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras. "Explícame que haces aquí."

"¿Qué no es obvio, Miyagi?" empezó a seguir al profesor. "Vine a verte."

"Pues ya lo hiciste," contestó el mayor mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento. "Ahora háblale a tu hermana para que venga por ti."

"No."

Volteó a verlo un poco molesto, "¿Cómo dices?"

"No pienso irme de solo pensar que tienes a tu amante viviendo en el mismo edificio," dijo el joven, cruzándose de brazos.

"En primera, Tamiko no es mi amante. Segundo, solo me ofrecí a traerla y coincidió que— Ugh, ¿por qué tengo que estar dándote explicaciones?" dio un gran suspiro. "Por último, no pienso ser niñero de un mocoso."

"Muy bien," comentó Shinobu, sorprendiendo al profesor. "Entonces me iré por mi cuenta hasta casa y si llega a pasarme algo… ten por seguro que haré saber que fue tu culpa desde un principio."

"Maldito mocoso terrorista…" pensó irritado el pelinegro.

Aunque Shinobu era el hermano de su ex esposa y que después del divorcio, Miyagi ya no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la familia de esta, el adolescente empezó a buscar a quien fue su ex cuñado diciendo que le amaba y que era el destino quien quería verlos juntos. Al principio el profesor creía que todo se trataba de una broma y solo ignoraba al joven castaño. Tiempo después se dio cuenta que el adolescente, por mas acosador que fuera en ciertas ocasiones, se había convertido alguien importante en su vida. Pero aun no aceptaba bien sus sentimientos.

"De acuerdo, puedes quedarte…" suspiró en resignación. "Solo avísale a tu hermana."

Shinobu, satisfecho con la aceptación del pelinegro, entró al departamento y dijo que tomaría prestado el teléfono. Miyagi no le respondió, solo cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia con cansancio hasta a su habitación mientras se quitaba la corbata. Al llegar a la cama, no se molestó en cambiarse de ropas, simplemente apagó las luces, se cubrió bajo las sábanas y reposó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Después de que hubiera cerrado los ojos y estuviera a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, sintió como alguien se acostaba en el otro extremo de la cama, esta moviendose lentamente mientras el otro cuerpo se acercaba al del mayor.

Miyagi en ese momento recordó que había olvidado decirle al terrorista que la condición era que debía dormir en la sala.

**Continuara…**


	5. Escapar

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 5**

**Escapar**

El escritor Usami Akihiko y su amante Takahashi Misaki entraron al oscuro departamento después de la rápida y no planeada visita al hospital. El joven castaño se sorprendió al ver que el mayor no le prestara atención ni lo acosara por detrás y que se fuera directamente al su estudio para recoger algunas cosas antes de regresarse al hospital.

Misaki sabía que su antiguo profesor de la universidad y su amante eran amigos de la infancia, ya que el peli plateado ya le había comentado anteriormente cuando los encontró platicando cierto día por los pasillos de la universidad. Más no entendía porque el afamado escritor se preocupaba tanto por la niña que estaba hospitalizada.

Subió al estudio del Akihiko y desde el marco de la puerta observaba como el hombre guardaba algunas cosas en un portafolio.

"U-Usagi-san…"

"¿Qué sucede, Misaki?" preguntó el mencionado sin voltear a ver al de ojos verdes.

"Um… no nada, olvídalo…" no se atrevió a preguntar, pero eso hizo que el peli plateado volteara a verlo.

"Es obvio que quieres decirme algo," caminó hacia él y le abrazó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Umm… ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por esa niña?" no solo sorprendió al escritor sino que también él mismo, sin pensarlo había soltado la pregunta.

"¿Celoso, Misaki?" preguntó burlonamente.

"¡N-No! Simple curiosidad," rió un poco nerviosamente.

Le abrazó con más fuerza. "Se llama Miku, es hija de Hiroki. Ella sufre de asma desde hace algunos meses, su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad."

"Oh…" murmuró levemente. "¿La conocías, Usagi-san?"

"Si…" contestó. "Himeko era amiga de la secundaria en la que estábamos Hiroki y yo."

"Woah, ¿entonces ella y Kamijō-sensei llevaban una relación desde ese entonces?" preguntó curiosamente el joven ojiverde.

"No exactamente. Hace once años, Hiroki me llegó con la inesperada noticia de que pediría la mano de Himeko en matrimonio," le contó a su amante. "No me lo esperaba, ni siquiera habían tenido una relación anteriormente pero a pesar de eso les dije que tenían todo mi apoyo. Al año después de eso, ambos decidieron adoptar a una niña con pocos meses de haber nacido. Unos días después de que les autorizaran la adopción, ambos me pidieron que fuera el padrino de Miku."

"¿Por qué Kamijō-sensei decidió casarse así de la nada?" preguntó Misaki en voz alta.

"Ni yo mismo lo sé…"

oOOo

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta y el joven médico apareció cuando esta se abrió. Hiroki se quedó en su lugar y mientras ingresaban también a la habitación dos enfermeras. Los tres hicieron inspecciones generales de turno, lo que no les tomó mucho tiempo, al poco rato las enfermeras se retiraron.

"Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien antes de terminar mi turno, Hiro-san," dijo Nowaki mientras revisaba el expediente.

"Si, gracias," respondió quedamente.

"Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, puede llamarme con toda confianza," el castaño lo miró y embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias…" y sus labios hicieron una pequeño gesto de gratitud.

Aunque fue una pequeña sonrisa, al pelinegro pensó que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás. Las palabras 'tienes una hermosa sonrisa' se cruzaron por su mente y su boca estuvo a punto de pronunciarlas, pero el sonido de la perilla de la puerta al abrirse hizo que contuviera sus palabras. Levanto la mirada para ver quien había sido el que interrumpió y su mirada se tornó muy seria al ver de nuevo al afamado escritor. Lo que le dolió fue al ver la reacción del profesor al ver al recién llegado.

"Akihiko…"

"Buenas noches," saludó el peli plateado.

"Buenas noches," le regresó el saludo. "Todo parece estar en orden, las enfermeras pasaran dentro de un rato para verificar que siga así. Con su permiso."

Nowaki salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, pero no se alejó de esta. Una enfermera pasó y le saludó, él le regresó el saludo y le pidió de favor que llevara el reporte del paciente a recepción. La enfermera accedió con gusto y se retiró. El médico se quedó solo, ya que no había mucha gente en el hospital y el pasillo estaba desierto, e inundado en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar y de preguntarse, ¿qué tan cercanos eran ellos dos?

"¿Qué haces aquí, Akihiko?" preguntó Hiroki al ver como su amigo de la infancia se acomodaba en otra silla al otro lado de la cama.

"Te dije que regresaría," le recordó y sacó un pequeño oso de su portafolio. "De parte de Misaki."

Se levantó y tomó el oso que el otro le había extendido para que lo tomara. "¿Él es hermano de Takahiro? ¿Tu nuevo 'inquilino'?"

"Pensé que ya lo sabías," comentó el escritor mientras empezaba a revisar su manuscrito. "Ya que fuiste su profesor."

"Sabía que ahora salías con el hermano menor, pero no pensé que se trataba de él," respondió. "Hay muchos que se apellidan Takahashi y no se parece mucho a Takahiro así que no lo sospeché sino hasta ahora que llegaste con él."

"¿Varias veces que me has visto con él en la universidad y nunca la dedujiste?" preguntó haciéndole burla. "Vaya Hiroki, pensé que eras más inteligente."

"Tengo muchas cosas más importantes en que pensar," respondió como excusa. "Como el tratar de olvidar todo…" lo último solo fueron sus pensamientos.

No hablaron después de eso, Akihiko parecía concentrado en su manuscrito y Hiroki pensó que sería mejor no molestarlo. Miró el pequeño oso de peluche que tenía en sus manos y sonrió un poco sabiendo que a su hija le encantaban los osos.

"Hay algo que me gustaría saber, Hiroki," Akihiko le habló después de unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó mientras acomodaba el oso a un lado de su hija.

"Sobre tu decisión de casarte con Himeko," su voz sonaba tan seria que hasta sorprendió al castaño, quien lo volteó a ver.

"No lo discutiré enfrente de Miku," dijo molesto mientras desviaba su mirada de la de su mejor amigo.

"Entonces hablemos afuera," sugirió el escritor.

"No pienso dejar a Miku sola."

"No empieces con pretextos, Hiroki," se acercó a él y lo tomó de una muñeca, lo arrastró hasta la puerta y con su mano libre la abrió. Ambos salieron y se quedaron afuera de la habitación, dejando esta con la puerta cerrada. Akihiko se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del castaño, quien solo soltó suspiro frustrado.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Las personas que se casan es porque se quieren, ¿o no?" contestó Hiroki esperando que esa respuesta convenciera al peli plateado.

"Eso mismo me dijiste hace más de once años," le recordó el escritor. "Y es cierto lo que dices, tú querías a Himeko… pero no la amabas."

"¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso?" preguntó fastidiado. "Primero dices estar enamorado de Takahiro y ahora estas con su hermano menor, al cual le llevas diez años de diferencia."

"Misaki no tiene nada que ver con esto," le defendió y suspiró antes de continuar. "Si hay algo que no quieres decir con tal de proteger a Miku, estás haciendo algo incorrecto. No puedes protegerla de todo."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga que me casé con su madre solo por lástima—?" Hiroki se cubrió la boca inmediatamente, pero sabía que ya había hablado de más. Los ojos de Akihiko se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. "No—no, no quise decir eso… yo…"

"Hiroki… ¿enserio solo fue por eso?" preguntó furioso el escritor.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" contestó con voz alta, después recordó que se encontraban en un hospital y habló un poco más bajo. "Escucha Akihiko, no mucha gente sabía esto... Himeko nació con la enfermedad que la mató, cuando la conocimos ella nunca nos dijo nada. Nadie lo sabía más que su familia y los doctores que la trataban."

"¿Entonces cómo te enteraste tú?" le interrogó Akihiko.

"Ya había escuchado a mi madre platicarle algo a mi padre sobre Himeko, más no pude entender mucho," contestó sinceramente. "Una vez tuvo una recaída cuando estudiábamos para un examen en la universidad y fui con ella cuando la ambulancia llegó… fue así como me enteré."

Se quedó callado unos segundos y después suspiro para tranquilizarse. "¿Por qué nunca me lo comentaste?"

"Por qué ella misma me lo pidió," contestó el castaño, bajando un poco la mirada. "Ella siempre decía que uno de sus sueños era casarse y formar una familia. El día de la recaída, Himeko preguntó cuánto tiempo le daban de vida… el doctor estimó tres años máximo…" Se quedó callado por unos momentos. "Después de graduarnos, cuando me le propuse," continuó "Ella sabía el por qué lo estaba haciendo."

"¿Si sabías que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti?" le preguntó Akihiko ya más tranquilo, pero con tono melancólico.

"Me lo confesó en su lecho de muerte…" respondió tristemente e iba a decir algo más pero su amigo le tomó la palabra.

"La hiciste feliz Hiroki, sé que fue así," le confesó y le sonrió. "Le diste una razón para que pudiera vivir más para disfrutar su familia y su hija."

"Pero no cambia el hecho de que jugué con sus sentimientos," pensó con culpa y, sin decir otra palabra, volvió a entrar al cuarto para estar al lado de su hija "Once años pretendiendo que la amaba frente a todo el mundo, no se lo merecía…"

oOOo

Nowaki estaba guardando sus cosas antes de irse a casa, tenía la mirada perdida y no se estaba concentrando, haciendo que sus cosas terminaran desordenas en su casillero. No había querido y no era su verdadera intención escuchar esa conversación. Ahora sabía que la tristeza detrás de esos ojos era la culpa, pero sabía que había algo más a fondo.

Si Hiro-san se había casado sin amar a su esposa, lo más probable era que él había o seguía amando a otra persona. Eso le dolía, le dolía que él aun no estaba en la vida del castaño y que este aun seguía sufriendo por algo. Pero decidido, quien quiera que fuese esa persona, Nowaki haría lo posible para que Hiroki olvidara a _esa _persona.

El sonido de su localizador lo sacó de sus pensamientos y suspiró cansadamente, al parecer no se iría a casa temprano. Cuando vio de que se trataba la emergencia, salió corriendo del cuarto sin siquiera tomar sus cosas.

oOOo

Llovía como nunca, parecía que se trataba de un diluvio. No había mucha gente en la calles y las únicas que estaban bajo la lluvia traían consigo un paraguas. Una persona curiosamente llamaba la atención de esos pocos individuos, sin sombrilla y con las ropas completamente empapadas, caminaba como muerto viviente y con la mirada perdida.

Parecía caminar sin rumbo alguno y sin prisa, siguió ese rumbo hasta llegar a un vecindario y se detuvo en un domicilio en específico. Llamo a la puerta y escuchaba como adentro del lugar se oían pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras.

"Alguien llama a la puerta," se escuchaba una voz femenina, que al parecer hablaba con alguien más. "¿Quién vendría con esta lluvia?"

Cuando una mujer de cabellos negros abre la puerta, casi se le cae el teléfono que traía en la mano del susto al ver a la persona en su puerta.

"¡Hiroki-kun! Oh, te llamó después," colgó la llamada. "Espera aquí, déjame ir por una toalla. ¡Estas empapado!"

Subió la escaleras corriendo y a los pocos segundos bajo a la misma velocidad con una toalla blanca. Cubrió al castaño con la toalla y lo dejó entrar tomándolo de una muñeca, no importaba si dejaba un rastro de agua ya que lo llevó hasta la sala. La pelinegra le dijo que se sentara y que iría por un cambio de ropa.

Hiroki se quedó sentado sin decir nada, con la mirada baja, solo escuchaba como la mujer corría por el lugar abriendo y cerrando cajones. No estaba seguro que hacía ahí en primer lugar, simplemente sus pies lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar después de esa mala experiencia.

"Por suerte encontré algo que puede ser de tu talla," escuchó a la mujer, quien bajaba con una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos. Los dejó sobre el sillón y se colocó frente al hombre, con la toalla que estaba sobre la cabeza de él empezó a secarle el cabello. "Primero hay que secarte un poco."

Le hablaba dulcemente que hacía que el castaño se sintiera culpable de que ella le estaba cuidando cuando él había llegado sin avisar.

"Lo siento, Himeko…" se disculpa con una voz casi audible.

Se hinca para quedar cara a cara con su invitado y le dedica una sonrisa, "No tienes de qué disculparte, Hiroki-kun."

Se le queda viendo a la mujer y se quedan mirando por unos momentos. Ella era muy pálida, como si nunca el sol la hubiera tocado y unos ojos color miel que transmitían una tranquila energía. Su cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba por debajo de sus orejas, aun estaba vestida con su ropa de trabajo y traía puesto el maquillaje.

"¿Puedes decirme que pasa?" la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que recordara que lo había llevado ahí desde un principio.

Bajó la mirada y podía sentir como las lagrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos. "Akihiko y yo…"

Pero no pudo terminar su oración, simplemente se soltó a llorar. La mujer se sorprendió un poco cuando Hiroki se apoyó en el hombro de ella. Sin pensarlo, Himeko lo rodea con sus brazos y sostiene con fuerza sin importarle que ella se moje gracias a las ropas empapadas de lluvia.

"Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…" fueron las únicas palabras de consuelo que pudo pronunciar.

La pelinegra sabía que el castaño siempre había tenido sentimientos profundos por su amigo el peli plateado, pero este último estaba enamorado de alguien más. Ella se encontraba en la misma situación y él único que lo sabía era el susodicho por el cual Hiroki se encontraba llorando en esos momentos. Aunque ella quería que sus dos amigos terminaran juntos y felices, aunque le costara su propia felicidad, le destrozaba ver como las cosas no funcionaron… como fuera que haya pasado, ella no preguntaría. Más su corazón, por un lado, estaba feliz hasta cierto punto.

_Días después, tomé la idea equivocada de escapar de mis problemas._

**Continuara…**


	6. Invitación

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 6**

**Invitación**

* * *

Nowaki salió de una habitación con un rostro mostrando una profunda decepción. El paciente, de solo nueve años de edad, había sufrido de un ataque cardiaco y lamentablemente fueron vanos los intentos por revivirlo. No era la primera muerte que se le iba de las manos, pero de todos modos el sentimiento era el mismo… ahora menos podría irse a casa tranquilo.

Suspiró cansadamente y decidió que sería mejor irse antes de que lo volvieran a llamar para una emergencia. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta el cuarto de descanso de los médicos con la misma tristeza en su rostro. Había muchos de sus pacientes en aquellas habitaciones por donde pasaba, le dolía pensar cuál de todos ellos sería el siguiente.

Mientras caminaba, observó que una puerta se abría y de ella salía un hombre alto de cabello grisáceo. Lo reconoció inmediatamente y no le agradaba mucho tener que toparse con él nuevamente. Por su suerte el escritor no lo vio y siguió caminando por la misma dirección por la que iba Nowaki. Cuando el hombre dio la vuelta en el pasillo, el joven médico se detuvo frente a la puerta de donde había salido el hombre.

Le dolería cualquier muerte de un paciente suyo, pero si la pequeña Kamijō tuviera que morir como había pasado con el otro niño… no podría atrever a aparecer frente al hombre de cabellos castaños nuevamente y el misterio de sus ojos quedaría sin resolver.

Hasta que alguien más lo resolviera…

Cerró su mano fuertemente. No dejaría que nadie más se entrometiera en su misión, que alguien más se ganara la confianza de Hiro-san.

Miró la puerta por última vez antes de seguir su camino, definitivamente se creía estar locamente enamorado para querer hacer todas esas cosas por alguien. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, así que todo eso era nuevo para él.

Y la conversación que había escuchado hace rato… vaya, se sentía de lo más culpable al haber escuchado algo que no era de su incumbencia. Un secreto donde solo dos debían saberlo, el médico se convirtió el tercero en saberlo sin que los otros dos supieran de eso. Se sentía privilegiado y culpable al mismo tiempo.

"Hiro-san no debe saber que escuché todo," se propuso en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que si decía algo, todo podría irse a la ruina.

Tomó sus cosas de su casillero y salió del hospital, despidiéndose de varias personas mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital. Cuando llegó al complejo de departamentos donde vivía, sintió un gran vacío ya que la persona que vivía en su mente casi todo el tiempo no se encontraba en ese lugar, si no en el hospital que había dejado atrás. Pero eso no evitó que siguiera pensando en él.

Mientras se preparaba algo de cenar, se duchaba y preparaba todo para el día siguiente no dejó de pensar en el profesor de cabellos castaños, y en el sufrimiento que este pasaba. La vida de él corría alrededor de su hija, cualquier cosa que le pasara a ella, el padre era el primero que sufría. Nowaki solo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era esa niña.

Acaso… ¿sentía celos?

Es humano ese sentimiento y al joven médico le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero si podía sentir celos al ver que Miku recibía más atención… la atención que Nowaki _quería_ recibir. Se sentía estúpido al respecto, era obvio que la pequeña Kamijō recibiera ese tipo de afecto ya que sin tener a su madre, Hiroki era el único que le quedaba además de sus abuelos.

"No puedo culparla…" pensó tristemente. "Ella necesita de esa atención."

Ya recostado sobre su cama, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza; con las luces apagadas y mirando hacia el techo donde lo único que podía ver era el rostro de ese ángel de ojos marrones. Lo único que le animaba era que mañana podría verlo otra vez, revisar a la pequeña Kamijō sería lo primero que haría en su turno.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero si sabía que sus últimos pensamientos fueron, y lo serían hasta que saliera el sol, Kamijō Hiroki.

oOOo

Con sus brazos sobre la cama y su cabeza sobre estos como almohada, fue así como el profesor de literatura de la Universidad Mitsuhashi se quedó dormido. Habiendo un sillón en la habitación donde el pariente del paciente pudiera descansar, decidió no separarse de su hija mientras ella estuviera atada a esa cama.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana y el hospital estaba muy silencioso, a veces se podían escuchar el sonido de pasos por los pasillos, pero fuera de eso todo estaba muy tranquilo… tal vez demasiado tranquilo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, además de una poca luz que entraba por la ventana. No reconoció el lugar como su habitación, ya que en la que estaba las paredes eran de color blanco a comparación del color rosa que tanto le gustaba. Después notó todos los cables y maquinas que le rodeaban, la mascarilla de oxigeno que traía sobre su nariz y boca, todo eso le asustó ya que no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado.

Fue cuando vio que su padre se encontraba a su lado profundamente dormido. Eso la tranquilizó, haciendo que sonriera levemente. Colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre una de su padre y la apretó un poco para sentirse más tranquila. Tal vez no recordaba sobre lo que la había llevado hasta esa habitación, solo teniendo a su padre a un lado sabía que todo estaría bien.

Nuevamente se quedó dormida, sosteniendo la mano de su protector y esperando ansiosamente poder volver a casa.

oOOo

Los pocos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le golpeaban la cara y poco a poco terminaba de salir de su sueño. Levantó perezosamente la cabeza y con una de sus manos se talló un poco los ojos, fue cuando se dio cuando cuenta que era lo que tenía sobre su otra mano. Se sorprendió al ver la mano de su hija sosteniendo la suya fuertemente. Miró a su hija para notar que ella seguía dormida plácidamente, pero ahora su cuerpo posicionado hacia un lado, mirando a su padre de frente.

"¿M-Miku?" le llamó algo dudoso y sintió un pequeño apretón de manos.

La pelinegra hizo unos pequeños gemidos al mismo tiempo que se abría un poco los ojos, "Cinco minutos más…"

Pero antes de que pusiera dormir un poco más, Miku sintió como la levantaban y su padre le abrazaba fuertemente.

"¡Despertaste Miku!" susurraba a punto de derramar las lágrimas. "¡Despertaste!"

La pequeña estaba sorprendida al ver a su papá reaccionar así y más aun cuando sintió que la bata que traía puesta se sentía mojada de lágrimas.

"Si papi, desperté…" decía quedamente y aferrándose al abrazo de su padre. "Todo estará bien."

Aunque su hija no fuera de sangre, la pequeña le recordaba mucho a Himeko y al escuchar esas palabras, Hiroki se sintió tele transportado a la vez que llegó a la casa de su difunta esposa esa noche de lluvia, donde ella pronunció esas mismas palabras. Al cabo de unos días después, Hiroki fue y le propuso matrimonio en su intención de ayudar a su amiga a cumplir el sueño que su misma enfermedad le estaba impidiendo.

Akihiko tenía razón, el castaño había querido mucho a la pelinegra, pero no la amaba. Sabía que dentro de esa propuesta existía un sentimiento egoísta oculto. Si durante de eso años de casados sabía que era un error casarse con alguien solo para olvidar a otra persona de la que de verdad estaba profundamente enamorado… o al menos eso creía. Cuando supo los verdaderos sentimientos que Himeko le tenía hacia él desde hace mucho, se sintió culpable de un error todavía peor.

"Te quiero papi," el susurro de Miku lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pero no debía pensar en eso por el momento, por más que le atormentara, su hija había despertado y agradecía que la tuviera aun a su lado. Ya que si la hubiera perdido… no se quería imaginar cómo su mundo se derrumbaría por completo.

oOOo

Nowaki llegó al hospital esa mañana aunque todavía faltaba más de media hora para que su turno empezara. Era muy común que hiciera eso y a los demás empleados del hospital no les extrañaba ver eso, pero hoy el joven médico lo había hecho por una razón en especial.

"Buenos días, doctor Nowaki," le saludó una de las enfermeras que se encontraba en el mostrador de la recepción.

"Buenos días," le saludó con una sonrisa.

"Quería ser yo la que le diera la buena noticia," le comenta muy alegre la enfermera. "Kamijō Miku despertó hace unas horas."

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz de escuchar la noticia. Le agradeció a la enfermera y fue de inmediato a la habitación de la paciente. Quería irse corriendo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo dentro de un hospital, sus piernas solo pudieron responder dando pasos grandes.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, quiso abrir la puerta de un solo golpe, pero tan nervioso se sentía que detrás de aquella barrera de madera se encontraba a persona que le robaba el aliento… solo pudo dar unos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta. Escuchó una voz –_esa_ voz– que indicaba que podía pasar y Nowaki no lo pensó dos veces.

"¡Nowaki-san!" gritó emocionada la pelinegra cuando el mencionado entró en la habitación.

"Buenos días," le saludó a ambos.

"B-Buenos días…" escuchó al castaño casi murmurar. "¿Viene a revisar a Miku?"

"De hecho todavía no entro a mi turno," contesta con una sonrisa. "Me avisaron que Miku-chan había despertado y quise pasar antes."

"Gracias, Nowaki-san," le agradeció la paciente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No tienes de que agradecerme."

"¡Permiso!" una voz se escuchó detrás del joven médico al mismo tiempo que la dueña de la voz entraba a la habitación con un ramo de flores en mano.

"¡Tami-chan!" le saludó Miku.

"¡Qué bueno que despertaste, Miku-chan!" comentó la peli castaña y le muestra el ramo. "Tus favoritas."

"Gracias por venir, Tamiko," el profesor le agradece a la chica mientras se acerca a ella y toma el ramo. "Las colocaré en agua."

"Ne, ne, Tami-chan," la pequeña pelinegra le llama y ella se acerca, sentándose en una siila cerca de la cama. Miku le enseña el pequeño oso que Akihiko le había llevado. "Tío Usagi me lo trajo anoche."

"¡Es muy lindo, Miku-chan!"

"Disculpa umm… N-Nowaki," el castaño le llama al joven de ojos azules, sintiéndose raro de llamarlo por su primer nombre. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"

Nowaki accedió asintiendo con una sonrisa, feliz de que el profesor le llamaba por su nombre. Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a las otras dos platicando y cerraron la puerta, para su suerte el pasillo se encontraba desierto, pero eso no evitaba que el castaño se sintiera un poco apenado.

"Yo umm…" comenzó algo nervioso y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. "Retomando a la invitación que Miku le hizo el otro día… e-espero que pueda acompañarnos a cenar el próximo fin de semana. Cl-Claro, mientras no interfiera con sus turnos en el hospital…"

El pelinegro no se lo esperaba, llevándose su segunda sorpresa del día, ya que pensaba que Hiroki le iba a comentar algo sobre la enfermedad de su hija o que iba a saber él. De solo ver esas mejillas sonrojadas, era difícil rechazar tal invitación.

"Se lo agradezco Hiro-san," respondió con una sonrisa. "Sería un honor."

El profesor sabía que el joven de ojos azules respondería de inmediato, pero aun así se sorprendió de la respuesta de este. Sentía una extraña sensación al estar cerca del joven médico sin tener una razón y solo hubiera querido estar lejos de él para evitar sentirse incómodo, pero sabiendo que a su hija le agradaba mucho el pelinegro tenía que sacrificarse por ella.

"¿Le parece bien el domingo a la siete?"

Asiente sin dejar de sonreír, "Me parece perfecto."

"B-Bien, entonces así quedamos," dice mientras desvía un poco la mirada y coloca una de sus manos sobre la perilla de la puerta. "Supongo que lo veremos después."

"Si, mi turno está por empezar," dice el joven mientras observa la hora en su reloj de mano. "Mandaré a una enfermera para que vega a revisar a su hija en un rato."

"Te lo agradezco."

Ambos se despidieron y Hiroki entró de nuevo a la habitación, cuando la puerta se cerró Nowaki se fue directo hasta la sala de empleados antes de que pudiera empezar su ronda de trabajo. En el corto transcurso el pelinegro no pudo dejar de sonreír, su día no podía ser mejor.

"Bien, solo tengo que aguantar a que se pase el domingo y todo volverá a la normalidad," se decía el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Puedo ir yo también a la cena, Kamijō-san?" le habló la chica apareciendo a un lado del profesor, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

"¡A Tami-chan le gustó Nowaki-san!" Miku decía divertida mientras se burlaba de su niñera.

Tal comentario le causó algo de molestia a Hiroki. "Mejor concéntrate en tus estudios a estar consiguiendo novio."

"¡Pero si es tan encantador!" exclamaba Tamiko con ojos soñadores. "Si me permite preguntarle, ¿a qué edad se casó con su esposa, Kamijō-san?"

"Poco tiempo después de que termináramos la universidad," le contestó. "Todavía te faltan dos años para acabar, ¿no Tamiko? Así que mejor enfócate en la escuela."

"Miku, pregúntale por su teléfono," la peli castaña empezaba a conspirar con la pequeña pelinegra.

"Tenemos su tarjeta de presentación en casa," dice la niña felizmente.

"¡Perfecto!"

Hiroki solo negaba con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a las otras dos conspiraban entre sí. No era algo que admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba de acuerdo que el joven de ojos azules era muy apuesto, uno no tendría que ser adivino para saber que seguramente era muy popular. El chico sencillamente era algo y ese _algo_ era lo que le causaba a su cuerpo raras reacciones.

Pero por otro lado… agradecía por dentro que Nowaki haya aceptado.

**Continuara…**


	7. Aléjate

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. __Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance **

**Capitulo 7**

**Aléjate**

* * *

Kamijō Hiroki sintió un enorme alivio cuando dieron a su hija de alta del hospital al día siguiente de que ella despertara. Ni siquiera le importaron los gritos de su madre cuando esta le llamó histérica al enterarse de todo, exigiéndole a su hijo una explicación de por qué no les había avisado de la situación de su nieta. Lo que le importaba era que su hija ya se encontraba en casa.

Miku estaba feliz de estar en su casa y en su habitación, quejándose de lo feos que eran los cuartos del hospital; y no podía esperar regresar a la escuela para ver a sus amigos o de ir a visitar a sus abuelos el fin de semana.

Eso le ayudó a recordar al profesor de la invitación que le había hecho al joven médico, estresándolo un poco ya que no tenía ni idea que sería lo que serviría esa noche. Pero su hija ya tenía casi todo preparado para la dichosa ocasión.

"¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó a su hija cuando esta le entregaba una lista de ingredientes.

"Lo que necesitaremos para la cena con Nowaki-san," contestó sonriente. "Abuela Hana me dio la receta para Sashimi (1) y Unagi (2)."

"De acuerdo," dice después de terminar de leer la lista y de colgar el pedazo de papel en el refrigerador. "El domingo temprano compraremos las cosas."

"¿Puedes hacer también Takoyaki (3)?" preguntó Miku haciendo una de sus mejores miradas tiernas, era la mejor manera de poder convencer a su padre en algunas ocasiones.

Suspira antes de contestarle, "Claro, pero tendrás que ayudarme."

"¡Yay! ¡Takoyaki!" exclamó feliz la pelinegra.

Ese tipo de exclamaciones confortaban al profesor de que su hija aun seguía siendo una inocente niña de diez años, pero a veces le asustaba que Miku era muy madura para su edad. La pérdida de su madre hizo grandes cambios en su hija pero no podía culparla.

"¿Ya terminaste la tarea?" le preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café. "Recuerda que tienes que ponerte al tanto después de faltar unos días."

"Solo falta historia y es mucho," se quejó.

"Pensé que querías ser maestra de historia," comentó el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor frente a su computadora.

"¡Ahora quiero ser enfermera!" exclamó. "Y trabajar junto con Nowaki-san."

Gracias a ese comentario Hiroki no pudo despejar su mente por el resto de la tarde.

oOOo

La cena ya estaba lista, la mesa puesta y la casa limpia hasta el último rincón. El único problema que faltaba era… ¿qué demonios se iba a poner?

Gruño molesto frente a su armario, mirando la ropa que tenía, indeciso que era lo que va a usar en la cena. La ocasión no era elegante ni formal, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil elegir? No tenía mucha ropa y la mayoría la usaba para el trabajo, su ropa casual era demasiado informal, así que no tenía mucho de donde escoger.

Al final optó por unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla y una camiseta a botones de color blanco de mangas largas. Eran de sus mejores ropas y casi no las usaba, así que las prendas parecían casi nuevas. Hiroki se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación para saber si estaba apropiado para la ocasión; en ese momento se dio cuenta que su cabello lo traía más largo de lo normal.

"Debí ir a la peluquería en la semana… Nowaki no vaya a creer que—" piensa por un momento y después sacude un poco la cabeza "¿En qué estoy pensando? No me debería importar lo que ese mocoso piense sobre mi apariencia."

"¡Papi!" el llamado de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa, Miku?" preguntó saliendo de su habitación y se asomaba a la de Miku.

"¿Cuál te gusta más?" la pelinegra le mostró dos vestidos diferentes, uno de color blanco y otro azul celeste.

"Miku hace rato te pregunte si ya estabas lista y me habías dicho que si."

"Si pero no se cual escoger," decía la niña mientras miraba indecisa ambos vestidos.

"Solo escoge uno y alístate," esperó unos segundos para ver si su hija por fin se decidía. "Ya bien, ponte el azul en lo que yo termino de poner la mesa."

El castaño salió del cuarto y fue hacia la cocina para terminar de colocar la comida sobre la mesa del comedor. Faltaban solo diez minutos antes de que dieran las siete de la noche y el profesor sentía como dentro de su cuerpo le ganaba el nerviosismo.

"Es una simple cena nada más," se decía "No es nada del otro mundo."

Mas su cuerpo expresaba lo contrario. Intentó hacer ejercicios de respiración para ver si así controlaba sus nervios, pero solo le ayudó un poco. Aun no veía al joven médico y ya se estaba poniendo de esa manera, tenía que relajarse…

"Solo es una cena y no una cita." La última palabra lo hizo sentir peor.

"¿P-Pero que hago pensando en ese tipo de cosas? Él es el pediatra de mi hija y a la vez un vecino más, esto es solo una forma de agradecerle y para mejorar la felicidad de Miku. Todo esto lo hago por ella y por nadie más. Después de esta noche, las cosas volverán a ser como antes… pero, ¿cómo exactamente eran antes?"

Unos golpecitos a la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina. Había perdido diez minutos en sus pensamientos y ya era hora, le dijo a su hija que abriera la puerta mientras él se apresuraba a terminar de arreglar la mesa.

"Nowaki-san, ¡bienvenido!" escuchó a su hija saludar al mismo tiempo que terminaba con la mesa e iba hacia la puerta.

Hiroki pudo sentir su corazón detenerse unos cuantos latidos cuando vio al joven médico en su puerta, normalmente lo veía con una bata blanca o ropa muy casual pero esta vez estaba vestido semi-formal para la ocasión. Jeans oscuros y una camisa a botones de color negra con un saco gris oscuro, su cabello impecable junto con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Buenas noches, Hiro-san."

"Buenas noches," saludó el castaño y fue cuando notó que el joven de ojos azules traía una caja consigo.

"Me tomé la molestia de traerles un pastel, una enfermera me recomendó el lugar," le entregó la caja al profesor quien lo llevó al refrigerador para mantenerlo fresco, por su parte Miku le agradecía por los dos y comentaba que estaba ansiosa por probar el postre.

Nowaki observaba a su alrededor para conocer el departamento mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. A pesar de que todos los departamentos del edificio eran iguales, el pelinegro sabía que el ambiente dentro de la residencia Kamijō era diferente a la de su propio hogar unos pisos arriba.

"Uh, la cena está lista," anunció Hiroki desde la cocina. "Por si quieren comer ahora."

"Por mi está bien, Hiro-san."

"Eh sí, claro, Miku ayúdame con la sopa," la pelinegra fue hacia la cocina y Nowaki quiso seguirla pero ella lo detuvo.

"Usted es el invitado, Nowaki-san, por favor tome asiento."

El pediatra le sonrió a la pequeña y le hizo caso. Ya cuando toda la comida se encontraba en la mesa y todos en sus asientos correspondientes, Miku a la derecha de su padre y Nowaki frente a ella, agradecieron por los alimentos y comenzaron a comer.

La cena transcurría tranquila y amena, la pequeña Kamijō era quien mantenía la conversación durante la velada haciendo que Hiroki mantuviera sus nervios más controlados. Claro, estos se desbordaban cuando había pequeños roces accidentales entre ambos hombres o cuando volteaba ver al pelinegro directamente a los ojos. Intentaba no verse demasiado obvio y se tranquilizaba al pensar que, después de notar que Nowaki actuaba indiferente, el pediatra no había notado nada. Lo que no sabía es que el joven estaba igual o más nervioso que el profesor.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Hiroki sacó el pastel que había traído Nowaki y Miku se emocionó cuando vio que el pastel tenía fresas en la parte superior del pastel. Inconscientemente el joven médico había adivinado la fruta favorita de la pelinegra. Lo que trajo algo de problemas al castaño ya que su hija quería comerse todas las frutas rojas del pastel.

"¿Gustas un café, Nowaki?" preguntó Hiroki después de que habían comido unas rebanadas del pastel.

"Claro, Hiro-san," contestó el de ojos azules desde el comedor mientras seguía platicando con la hija.

Volteó a ver la hora mientras preparaba la cafetera, "Miku, ya son más de las diez."

"¡Aw papi! Un rato más, ¿sí~?" suplicó la pequeña.

"Di buenas noches y a tu habitación, jovencita," le ordenó mientras encendía la cafetera e iba hacia su hijapara acompañarla hasta su habitación. "Luego no quieres levantarte por la mañana."

Miku sonrió inocentemente, "Buenas noches, Nowaki-san. ¡Estuvo delicioso el pastel!"

"Me alegra que te gustara, buenas noches."

Hiroki llevó a su hija hasta su cuarto y en lo que ella se cambiaba en el baño, su padre le preparaba la cama. Nowaki podía escuchar que hablaban de algo pero no podía distinguir las palabras, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a observar detalladamente la sala. Notó unas fotografías en la mesa de centro y se acercó para después tomar una en sus manos.

La primera era una fotografía familiar tomada en una playa donde Miku tendría unos cinco años, quien traía puesto un colorido traje de baño y unos lentes de sol que le quedaban muy grandes; Himeko se encontraba de lado derecho de su hija, luciendo un simple vestido de color blanco y un sombrero para cubrir su pálida piel del sol; de lado izquierdo se encontraba el serio de Hiroki con una bermudas y una camiseta blanca, Nowaki no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo vestido de esa manera.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y tomó la otra que estaba a un lado, en ella solo se encontraba la ausente madre en un campo de girasoles, trayendo puesto un vestido de color azul marino. El joven médico recordó que una vez Himeko le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaban esas flores y que de regalo de cumpleaños su esposo la había llevado a un campo llenos de estos, supuso inmediatamente que la foto era de esa ocasión.

Las otras fotografías eran de la pequeña Kamijō con sus abuelos y en la última salía con Akihiko, haciendo que el rostro del pelinegro se pusiera serio, no le agradaba mucho la presencia de aquel hombre. Después de haber visto las fotos, se topó con un librero de tamaño mediano a un lado de la televisión y se encontraba completamente lleno de libros. Lo que le llamó la atención era que cuatro libros estaban repetidos y por curiosidad tomó uno. Se sorprendió un poco al leer el nombre del autor y eso lo entristeció un poco. ¿Qué tan especial era Usami Akihiko en la vida de su Hiro-san? Por lo que había escuchado en el hospital dedujo que eran más que conocidos pero tenía la sospecha que había algo más.

"Tal vez—"

"¿Nowaki?" el llamado interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara la mirada y notó que el profesor ya se había desocupado.

Sonrió para disimular un poco, "Lo siento, Hiro-san, me llamó la atención que tiene una copia extra de las novelas de Usami-san. Deben gustarle mucho."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el castaño había bajado la cabeza con una triste mirada, lo que le sirvió a Nowaki como la última pieza del rompecabezas.

"No solo sus novelas me gustaban…" pensó tristemente antes de contestarle, "Si, he seguido su trayectoria desde muchos años, desde que éramos niños."

"Oh, entiendo…" murmuró el de ojos azules mientras regresaba el libro a su lugar correspondiente.

"Mi esposa también era una gran admiradora de él," continuó Hiroki, quien ya estaba caminando hacia la cocina sin levantar la mirada. "Una copia de cada libro fue autografiada para ella."

Nowaki ya no podía soportarlo más, ver como la persona que amaba se rompía con solo hablar de esas dos personas: su amor no correspondido y la esposa a quien pensaba había traicionado. Habría preferido otra ocasión, pero ver al profesor tan frágil sabía que no podía perder la oportunidad de sincerarse de una buena vez.

El profesor se encontraba en la cocina con sus manos sobre la tabla para recargarse mientras estaba sumado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura lentamente y un cuerpo que se juntaba con el suyo, transmitiendo al mismo tiempo un calor indescriptible. Se sorprendió, pero no podía mentirse al pensar que estaba incómodo ya que había estado antes en brazos del pelinegro.

Colocó su barbilla en unos de los hombros del otro. "No tiene por qué culparse de la muerte de Himeko-san."

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso?" preguntó quedamente mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si se había visto demasiado obvio.

"Lo sé porque… lo escuché hablando con Usami-san el otro día en el hospital," confesó y sintió como el cuerpo del profesor se ponía rígido. "No era mi intención…"

Intentó zafarse de los brazos de Nowaki. "Ocúpate de tus asuntos, ¿por qué tienes que entrometerte?"

"Porque estoy enamorado de usted."

Dejó de forcejear después de escuchar esas palabras, estaba atónito que no sabía que decir ante eso pero el pelinegro no había terminado todavía.

"Desde a primera vez que lo vi, en la clínica, no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza. Pude notar una gran tristeza en sus ojos y me enamoré de esa mirada… pero ahora quiero verlo feliz," Hiroki bajó un poco la cabeza. "Esa tristeza… es por culpa de Usami-san, ¿cierto?"

"El no tiene nada que ver en eso…" mintió.

"No preguntaré por lo que haya pasado," y a pesar de que estaba curioso por saberlo, sus palabras eran sinceras. "Pero yo nunca haré que sienta esa tristeza. Dé se una segunda oportunidad…"

Cada palabra que Nowaki pronunciaba le estaba llegando en lo más fondo de su ser. ¿Segunda oportunidad? No se creía digno de ello, aunque que el joven médico estaba siendo sincero con él y podía saber muchas cosas, pero no podría entender lo diferente que era su vida ahora. Primero, y sobre todas la cosas, era su hija aunque eso dejara su felicidad en segundo plano.

"¿Podré reemplazarlos?"

Levantó su mirada y con todas sus fuerzas tomó las manos del pediatra para soltarse para después voltearlo a ver con enojo. Por su parte el de ojos azules sabía que había cometido un error en hacer esa tonta pregunta, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Será mejor que te vayas," le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"Hiro-san…"

"Tal vez no amé a Himeko como debí haberlo hecho, pero ella _es_ y seguirá siendo la madre de Miku," desvió su mirada. "No quiero que vuelvas, ni te acerques a mi hija. Ella es _solo _otra de tus pacientes."

Ni siquiera vio cuando el pelinegro se marchó, solo escuchó los pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta y el sonido de esta al cerrarse tranquilamente. Cuando levantó la mirada el departamento se encontraba en silencio, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta recargar su cuerpo en el marco entre el comedor y la cocina, dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente hasta terminar en el suelo diciéndose mentalmente que había hecho lo correcto.

"¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal?"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(1)Sashimi: que consiste principalmente en mariscos o pescado crudos, cortados finamente. Se sirve junto a ellos una salsa (como salsa de soja, que es muy salada, con wasabi, o bien salsa ponzu) y un aderezo simple como rábano daikon rallado. Lo habitual es que los ingredientes se sirvan en crudo, aunque algunos se cocinan un poco, como el pulpo que se hierve ligeramente.**

**(2)Unagi: Es la palabra japonesa para las anguilas de agua dulce. El unagi es un ingrediente común en la cocina japonesa, sirviéndose como parte del unadon, un plato donburi con anguila en rodajas servida sobre una cama de arroz.**

**(3)Takoyaki: hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (del tamaño de pelota de Ping Pong).**


	8. Reemplazo

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 8**

**Reemplazo**

* * *

Miku eventualmente supo que algo no estaba bien. Después de que Nowaki asistiera a la cena con ellos, no volvió a verlo por el edificio o en la clínica cuando fueron por un repuesto para su inhalador. Su padre estaba distraído y regresaba más temprano de su trabajo cada día. Lo último no le molestaba, ya que así podía pasar más tiempo con él; pero eso no le hizo creer que las cosas estaban cambiando…

Hiroki había empezado a tener citas.

Al principio decía que se trataban de reuniones con profesores de la universidad, pero la pequeña Kamijō supo que no era una reunión con varias personas si no con _una_ cuando escuchó a Tamiko desearle buena suerte en su cita al castaño cuando este había dejado a su hija con la joven. No lo comentó con su niñera e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pensando que solo era un cambio de rutina que su padre había decidido hacer y que después todo terminaría.

Eso fue hasta que su abuela paterna le preguntó, por primera vez después de la ida de su madre, que si quería otra mamá. Ahora sus abuelos lo sabían y seguramente estaban de acuerdo a lo que estaba haciendo su padre, peor aún… su padre ya había conseguido un reemplazo.

Comenzó a llorar en ese momento y Hiroki apareció inmediatamente para consolar a su hija. La pelinegra no le dio oportunidad de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, sus palabras fueron bastantes claras para dar a entender sus sentimientos.

"¡Nadie puede tomar el lugar de mamá!"

Hiroki se sintió de lo peor, no sabía qué le había dado por empezar a salir con profesoras de la universidad y conocidas de estas con el fin de buscar el perfecto prospecto de madre para su hija; pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero en cambio la había hecho llorar. Abrazó fuertemente a Miku mientras le pedía perdón una y otra vez. Desde esa vez, ahora las citas eran con su hija.

oOOo

"¡Tierra llamando a Nowaki!"

Sintió una mano sobre su hombre que lo hizo resaltar, volteó sobre su hombro para encontrarse con su colega del hospital, quien se veía algo preocupado. "Ah, lo siento Tsumori-senpai…"

"Estas bastante distraído," comentó mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el casillero. "Mas bien, te ves cansado. Escuché que estas tomando doble turno."

"Uh sí, con eso de que el hospital esta corto de personal me pidieron que hiciera doble turno."

Su mentor se le quedó viendo en silencio por unos segundos, como si no creería en las palabras de Nowaki. Pero el joven de ojos azules decía la verdad, en parte, el hospital si estaba corto de personas pero él se había _ofrecido_ a cubrir más turnos. Así pasaría más tiempo en el hospital y con menos probabilidad se toparía con los Kamijō, a menos que estos fueran a la clínica y casualmente el pelinegro estuviera atendiendo en esos momentos; más nada de eso había ocurrido durante el mes que ha pasado desde lo sucedido en la cena.

"Tan noble como siempre," comentó finalmente Tsumori. "Solo no sobrepases tus límites… ¡Ya sé! Pondré a alguien que cubra tu turno de esta noche para que salgamos por un trago."

"Gracias senpai, pero no creo que será necesario," le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, tomó algunas de sus cosas y cerró su casillero.

"¿Seguro? Bueno tienes hasta el final del turno para decidirte," dijo y ambos salieron de la sala de empleados. "Por cierto, ¿qué harás en las fiestas decembrinas?"

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco, casi lo olvidaba, faltaba casi menos de un mes para las fiestas navideñas. "Probablemente trabaje esos días—"

"Nowaki," le interrumpió, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando seriamente al de ojos azules. "Sucede algo, ¿cierto?"

Por supuesto que pasaba algo y Nowaki estaba más que consciente de eso. Las palabras del profesor le habían afectado, pero no podía culparlo a él porque si no fuera por la pregunta que le había hecho, posiblemente las cosas estarían de otra manera. Por eso trabajaba horas extra, para evitar con cualquier encuentro con el amor de su vida. Le dolía, no podía mentir en eso, y se aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo en ir en busca del castaño. Hacía un gran esfuerzo y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más soportaría estar así.

Intentaba que eso no afectara en su vida laboral, pero quedo impresionado cuando su mentor lo había leído tan fácilmente aunque no era tanto de sorprenderse, ya que llevaban más de un año de verse casi todos los días, durante largas horas, trabajando juntos.

"No es nada importante, senpai," respondió y a la misma vez mintió. "Perdón si lo hice preocuparse." Continuó con su camino dejando al rubio atrás, no era que no confiaba en su mentor solo no quería su vida personal y laboral se mezclaran.

"Sea lo que sea, Nowaki," escuchó decir a Tsumori, "Toma cartas en el asunto y enfréntalo. No puedes estar escondiéndote toda la vida."

Tenía tiempo de no escuchar a su mentor hablar tan sabiamente, pero en realidad él tenía razón. Se había estado dejando consumir por el trabajo para tener que dejar de pensar en otras cosas y eso no le estaba haciendo bien, aunque el mismo profesor le había pedido que se alejara, no podía dejar las cosas así. Le sonrió a Tsumori como agradecimiento y le dijo que pronto solucionaría las cosas. En ese momento sus localizadores comenzaron a sonar y ambos doctores salieron corriendo a atender la emergencia.

oOOo

"Por cierto, Kamijō," le llamó su supervisor mientras ambos se encontraban trabajando en la oficina que compartían, "Shinobu me comentó sobre un doctor que es amigo de sus padres, es homeópata y escuchó que ha tratado pacientes con asma. Si te interesa, le pediré que me pase sus datos."

"¿Homeópata?" preguntó mientras revisaba unos documentos y después suspiró. "Esos doctores son carísimos y no podría cubrirlo. El seguro paga las visitas a la clínica y los medicamentos, dudo mucho que quieran pagar a un doctor privado."

"Le pediré a Shinobu que le pida un descuento, dudo mucho que se—"

"Profesor," le interrumpió y volteó a verlo, "Gracias por preocuparse por Miku, pero no es necesario."

Miyagi lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, "Has estado raro, Kamijō, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Las citas no salieron como esperabas?"

"Creo que no estoy hecho para salir otra vez," respondió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. "Además Miku no lo tomó de la mejor manera, cree que quiero reemplazar a Himeko."

"Vaya… lamento tener que escuchar eso," pasó una de sus manos por su cabello negro.

"Descuide," comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín. "Me adelantaré hoy también, le prometí a Miku que adornaríamos el árbol de navidad."

"Claro, Kamijō."

Cuando Hiroki terminó de guardar sus cosas, se despidió de su supervisor y salió de la oficina donde se encontró al hijo menor del decano afuera de esta esperando. Solo se dedicaron cortas miradas antes de que el joven adolescente entrara a la habitación y el castaño se dirigiera a la salida.

"Ah Shinobu," en realidad no estaba de humor para atenderlo, "Estoy algo ocupado hoy así que no puedo hacerte caso."

"Miyagi," le llamó mientras se encontraba parado frente al hombre con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, "Q-Quiero que adornemos el árbol de navidad…"

"Debió escuchar a Kamijō," pensó mientras seguía trabajando. "Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo para eso."

"¡Eres un idiota!" le insultó mientras le reclamaba. "Te dije que tenías que hacerte responsable."

Fastidiado se levantó de su lugar y volteó a ver al joven, "Escucha Shinobu, nunca dije que le tomaría prioridad a esa 'responsabilidad' antes que a mi trabajo. Lamento no tener que cumplirte cada capricho pero eso sucede cuando estas con un persona que te dobla la edad, así que deberías buscarte a alguien más adecuado."

"¡Pero yo solo te quiero a ti!" exclamó con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. "¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?"

El adolescente salió corriendo de la oficina antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo más. No fue detrás de él, tampoco quería armar un escándalo en una universidad llena de gente, así que volvió a tomar asiento y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo mientras su conciencia trabajaba cruelmente para hacerlo sentir culpable en cuestión de minutos. Sin poder concentrarse más, se levantó nuevamente, salió y cerró la habitación con llave para salir en busca del hijo del decano.

oOOo

Tres días antes de Noche Buena la cuidad se había vestido de blanco. Las personas se alegraban de que tendrían una blanca Navidad ese año y esperaban con más ansias la celebración. Los niños disfrutaban de juegos en los parques cubiertos de nieve, ya siendo guerras de nieve, construir un muñeco o hacer ángeles de nieve.

Miku había esperado pacientemente para el fenómeno sucediese y cuando se dio cuenta desde su ventana la cantidad de nieve que se había juntado por la noche, le rogó a su padre que la dejara salir a jugar. Hiroki tuvo la suerte de que, días antes, Tamiko le llamara diciendo que ella pensaba sacar a pasear a su hija ese día; así él podría aprovechar para envolver los regalos y esconderlos para que la niña no los viera.

"Abrígate bien, Miku," le decía el padre a su hija mientras ella se colocaba su gorro de color rosa, "Y por nada en el mundo vayas a quitarte algo."

"¡Sí papi!"

"Diviértanse las dos," les dijo y después se dirigió a la joven. "Llámame cuando vengan de regreso."

"Descuide, Kamijō-san," contestó sonriente la castaña y ambas salieron del departamento.

El profesor se dirigió a su armario y sacó los regalos, llevándolos hasta la sala. Después fue por el papel decorativo con el que envolvería los regalos y nuevamente regresó a los sillones. Estaba comenzando a recortar el papel cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta lentamente.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó. "Espero que no se te haya olvidado algo, Miku," decía fuertemente con la intención de que fuera escuchado desde afuera, caminó hasta la puerta y comenzó a abrirla. "Ya hemos hablado—"

Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que quien estaba en su puerta no era su hija, si no el pelinegro. Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Nowaki fue más raido e impidió que eso sucediera, dándose el mismo permiso de entrar al departamento.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó bruscamente el profesor. "Creo que fui claro al decir que te alejaras."

"Lo lamento, Hiro-san, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así," contestó seriamente pero se podía notar un tono de tristeza.

"Las cosas están como están por tu rudeza y falta de sensibilidad," le recordó.

El joven pediatra reconocía su error, pero le dolía aun más que el amor de su vida se lo recordara con esas palabras. "Y me disculpo por eso, sé que no estoy en posición de preguntarle pero debo admitir que estaba hablando enserio."

"Mocoso insolente," le insultó, "Primero te metes en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia y después pretendes entrar en mi vida como si nada," bajó la mirada mientras se preguntaba en su mente, "_¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?_"

"No lo juzgo por su matrimonio con Himeko-san, ni por sus sentimientos hacia Usami-san. Lo que haya sido solo es el pasado, Hiro-san, y tiene que salir adelante."

"¡Lo estoy haciendo, idiota!" exclamó.

"Pero está dejando su propia felicidad a un lado—"

"Mi felicidad es ver a mi hija crecer feliz y que salga adelante," le interrumpe. "Yo siempre estaré en segundo plano, primero esta Miku."

"Además," pensaba "No soy digno de darme una segunda oportunidad."

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pensando que solo su conciencia lo sabía, pero al ver la cara del pelinegro se dio cuenta que había abierto la boca y que el menor había escuchado.

"Hiro-san…" intentó acercársele.

"No…" cabizbajo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás pero titubeaba en cada uno, inconscientemente quería ser sostenido por esos brazos, no había duda de ello… pero no entendía porque aun así se quería alejar de él.

Tantos pensamientos en su cabeza lo distrajeron y una fuerte opresión rodeó su cuerpo haciendo que se des estresara un poco. Sentía que todo estaba mal, pero esa fuerza… tomándolo y brindándole calor hacía ver que las cosas eran tan sencillas.

"Solo pido una oportunidad, Hiro-san," le susurraba tiernamente Nowaki. "Prometo que nunca lo haré llorar o sufrir. Si por algunas razón piensa que esto no funciona… pelearé para arreglar eso… no pienso darme por vencido."

Se separaron solo unos centímetros y Hiroki seguía con la mirada baja por lo que el joven de ojos azules colocó su mano bajo la barbilla del mayor para que este le mirara. Nuevamente esos centímetros se cerraron cuando el médico posó suavemente sus labios sobre los del profesor, quien ni siquiera hizo un movimiento brusco al tacto. Como si de verdad quisiera que todo eso sucediera.

Nowaki se sentía en el paraíso al por fin probar esos labios, eran mucho mejor de lo que soñaba; porque si, eran varias las noches en las que fantaseaba en probar esos labios una y otra vez. Ahora que la realidad era mucho mejor que la fantasía.

Hiroki, por su parte, inconscientemente sus ojos dejaron caer unas pequeñas lágrimas. No entendía _porque_, se suponía que estaba molesto y que iba a correr al joven de su departamento y de su vida, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera?

Sintió escalofríos cuando el beso comenzó a profundizarse y la lengua del menor pedía acceso. Tenía que terminar esto de una buena vez, su cuerpo se tensó por un momento mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa del menor con la intención de empujarlo pero simplemente no hallaba las fuerzas para hacerlo, como si todas estas fueran succionadas por el beso. Estaba experimentando sensaciones que hacía años había dejó a un lado para hacerse cargo de su familia.

Poco a poco su mente se fue poniendo en blanco y se dejó llevar por la corriente. Lo último que recordaba antes de perder el control fue su espalda contra la pared y los labios del joven pelinegro poseyendo los suyos al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Por primera vez en tantos años, su hija dejó de estar en primer plano.

**Continuará…**


	9. Felicidad

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes. __La canción que sirvió de inspiración para este capítulo, Let Me Love You, le pertenece a su respectivo artista._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 9**

**Felicidad**

* * *

Nowaki había añorado besar esos labios desde hace tiempo; lamerlos, morderlos, que de ellos se escaparan los gemidos que sus manos causaran. Pero algo en su mente le quería hacer entender que las cosas andaban por el rumbo incorrecto. Cuando se dio un momento para mirar al hombre que amaba y notó en esos ojos marrones lo que le mandaba alertas a su cerebro.

Lujuria.

El castaño se estaba dejando llevar por el placer que seguramente no había sentido en varios años y no porque realmente quería al joven pelinegro, quien sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón. El profesor no le amaba como él y si dejaba que las cosas continuaran, todo se convertiría en un error donde los dos se sentirían culpables al respecto.

Aunque quería con tanto fervor adueñarse de ese cuerpo y jamás dejarlo ir, decidió que lo mejor era tomar las cosas con más calma. Haría que Kamijō Hiroki se enamorara perdidamente como él lo estaba, tomaría tiempo pero estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera.

Besó suavemente los labios del otro, esperando que no se convirtiera en la última vez, y sacó su mano debajo de la camisa de Hiroki para acariciar el rostro de este. "Por más que quiera continuar no lo voy a hacer, Hiro-san. De verdad quiero hacerlo mío, pero cuando sea el momento correcto."

Hiroki se molestó con las palabras del joven pero al notar que ambos estaban hechos un desastre, entendió que el otro tenía razón. Se sintió avergonzado de haber perdido el control de sus emociones y de no pensar bien las cosas, al mismo tiempo culpaba al pelinegro por hacerlo sentirse de esa manera. Un poco más y su hija habría visto un espectáculo—

"Demonios," susurró y empujó a Nowaki para correr hacía la sala donde había dejado su celular. Maldijo nuevamente cuando vio una llamada perdida de Tamiko y después revisó el mensaje de texto que ella le había mandado diciendo que ya iban de regreso. Eso había sido hace diez minutos y en cualquier momento llegarían.

El joven médico observaba como el profesor comenzaba a juntar varias cosas con prisa mientras murmuraba palabras que no lograba alcanzar a escuchar. Vio como el hombre se ponía de pie y volteaba a verlo con un sonrojo en las mejillas pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

"N-No te quedes ahí parado," le dijo intentando no sonar nervioso, "Y ayúdame a guardar esto."

No tardó en mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el sonrojo del otro se agrandara; cómo adoraba verlo de esa manera. "Claro, Hiro-san."

Al ver que se trataban de regalos de Navidad, Nowaki no hizo pregunta alguna y ayudó a Hiroki a esconder todo en el armario de su habitación. Solo intercambiaban palabras referente a donde quería el castaño las cajas y los papeles de regalo, ninguno de los dos estaban seguros si deberían tocar el tema de lo que casi acontecía en la entrada del departamento; pero sabían que uno tenía que hablar primero.

"Hiro-san, me quiero disculpar por—"

"Escucha, Nowaki," le interrumpió el mayor mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza del clóset pero no miraba al pelinegro, "Me halaga que tengas estos… sentimientos por mí pero quiero que entiendas que—" Calló de inmediato al sentir una calidez rodear su cuerpo, pero se quedó quieto sin oponerse al afecto.

"Sé lo que va a decir pero no lo voy a aceptar," susurró el joven de ojos azules. "Una oportunidad es todo lo que pido, entiendo que jamás seré como Himeko-san pero estoy seguro que ella querría verlo feliz y eso quiero hacer." Besó delicadamente la sien izquierda del profesor, "Por favor, Hiro-san…"

Se quedaron en esa posición y en silencio, Nowaki esperando una respuesta del profesor, quien no sabía exactamente qué decir. ¿Cuántas había sido rodeado por aquellos brazos? No tenía una respuesta exacta, pero por el número que fuese seguía sin engañar a su mente que estar de esa forma con el pelinegro se sentía tan bien. Además, por más que intentara evitar responder, sabría que el pelinegro no descansaría hasta tener una respuesta.

Unos golpecitos a la puerta los regresaron a la realidad y el joven se separó lentamente del castaño para que este pudiera atender a la entrada. Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, Hiroki miró por encima del hombro a médico como excusa para que el sonrojo no se viera tan obvio.

"Si gustas quedarte, ha-hablaremos después de la cena."

"Por supuesto," respondió suavemente.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, el profesor le dijo que esperara en la sala mientras él iba a abrirle a su hija. El otro obedeció sin antes robarle un beso en la frente, haciendo que el sonrojo del mayor se triplicara, y fue imposible ocultarlo cuando por fin les abrió la puerta a su hija y a la joven.

"¡Lamento la tardanza, Kamijō-san!" se disculpó la niñera mientras la niña entraba al departamento y empezaba a quitarse los guantes.

"Tami-chan no dejaba de tomar fotografías," decía la pelinegra ahora quitándose la bufanda.

"Descuida Tamiko, lo bueno es que ya están aquí," y mentalmente agradecía ese pequeño retraso.

Miku terminó de quitarse su abrigo y se lo dio a su padre para que este lo colgara en el perchero, se despidió de la joven y se dirigía a la cocina cuando notó al otro visitante. Su rostro se le iluminó y caminó rápidamente para saludar al médico, quien ahora traía más de una razón para sonreír ese día.

Mientras tanto en la puerta, el profesor platicaba con Tamiko al mismo tiempo escuchaba la animada conversación que su hija tenía con el joven de ojos azules. Se sintió aliviado ya que, desde que la niña había dicho que nadie sería el reemplazo de su madre, tenía días de no escuchar la voz de su hija tan llena de vida.

"No tiene idea de la cantidad de veces que Miku-chan menciona al doctor Kusama, Kamijō-san," comenta la joven al escuchar también la conversación en la otra habitación.

"Puedo imaginármelo, él es como el ídolo de mi hija," responde el castaño.

"Un buen partido (1), ¿no lo cree?" preguntó juguetonamente la joven.

"¿Di-Disculpa?"

"¡Oh, mire la hora!" exclamó la joven al ver rápidamente la pantalla de su celular. "¡Perderé el último tren! Le mandaré las fotos por correo electrónico. Felices fiestas, Kamijō-san."

Hiroki cierra la puerta mientras intenta convencerse a sí mismo que la joven no se estaba refiriendo a él con ese comentario, pero no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo que ella tenía razón. Regresa a la sala donde puede ver a su hija con Nowaki en la cocina preparando la cena, el segundo mostrándole a la pequeña como preparar un platillo. Se les queda viendo por unos minutos sin que los otros se percaten, pensando seriamente sobre las palabras del joven de ojos azules.

No podía hacer una decisión sin antes pensar si aquello podría perjudicar en algo la vida de su hija. Este era uno de esos casos; si le diera una oportunidad al pelinegro, ¿Miku aceptaría la relación? La niña admiraba al joven médico y se emocionaba cada vez que lo veía pero, ¿lo querría lo suficiente para aceptarlo como un segundo padre?

"Estoy pensando en esto demasiado enserio," pensó como si se tratase de algo malo y decide retirarse al baño para remojarse un poco el rostro sin darse cuenta que Nowaki lo mira irse con preocupación en su rostro.

Cuando las gotas de agua caen se resbalan por su piel, se observa en el espejo y pasa una de sus manos por su frente haciendo que el recuerdo del tacto del pelinegro sobre esta causó que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas nuevamente.

"Es un tramposo."

oOOo

"Ne, ne, Nowaki-san," la pequeña Kamijō le llamó al ver que el joven médico se había distraído al voltear hacia otro lado.

"¿Ah?" exclamó el de ojos azules al reaccionar y le sonrió a la pelinegra. "¿Si, Miku-chan?"

"¿Tiene planes para Navidad, Nowaki-san?" le preguntó emocionada.

"Me ofrecí para trabajar durante esas semanas hasta después de año nuevo," le respondió. "Supongo que eso contaría como un plan."

Hizo una mueca en forma de puchero. "Lástima, quería invitarlo a la cena de Navidad de mis abuelos. ¡Estoy segura que habría amado la comida de mi abuela Hana!"

"No pongo en duda eso, pero creo que tendrá que ser para la próxima."

Siguieron preparando la cena en silencio, Miku cortaba algunas verduras mientras que Nowaki se encargaba de mezclar todos los ingredientes e incorporarlos al sartén caliente en la estufa, al igual que se aseguraba que la pequeña no tuviera algún tipo de accidente con la hoja filosa del cuchillo.

"Me alegra que nos visitara de nuevo, Nowaki-san," comentó de repente sin dejar de cortar con cuidado los vegetales. "Siento que papá se pone feliz al verlo porque, después de la última vez que vino, papá ha actuado raro." Eso no le sorprendía mucho al joven, pero de todos modos fingió curiosidad al preguntarle sobre el tema. "Papá empezó a salir con mujeres que no conozco."

Sus movimientos cesaron al escuchar esas palabras y sintió la sensación de que su corazón era apretado fuertemente. "¿Y eso te molestó, Miku-chan?"

La niña se quedó callada unos segundos antes de responderle con seriedad, "Un poco."

La respuesta dada hizo que el pelinegro no le hiciera más preguntas al respecto y cambió de tema mientras le explicaba que la comida tenía que tener cierta consistencia para poder así ser servido.

"¿Tiene novia, Nowaki-san?" la repentina pregunta hizo que el joven médico se sobresaltara un poco.

"No, pero ¿a-a qué viene esa pregunta, Miku-chan?" le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, rezando mentalmente que la pelinegra no se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación entre él y el profesor. Pensaba que el asunto entre ellos no era tan obvio a los ojos de otros, pero sabía que la niña era bastante lista y podría haberse dado cuenta de algo.

Sonrió tiernamente con un casi perceptible sonrojo, "Curiosidad."

Nowaki volvió a sonreírle para después enfocarse otra vez con la cena. Estaba colocando las verduras ya cortadas en la olla cuando se escuchó que Hiroki se acercaba a la cocina, pidiéndole a su hija que fuera poniendo los platos en la mesa y evitando lo más posible cualquier contacto visual con el pelinegro.

"Papi, papi," le llamaba emocionada Miku. "¿Crees que Nowaki-san y Tami-chan harían bonita pareja?"

La pregunta sorprendió a ambos adultos; Nowaki solo se limitó a soltar una risa nerviosa mientras que el castaño solo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su hija y le dijo que no era momento para que se pusiera a jugar a Cupido.

Cuando la pequeña pelinegra se retiró un momento al baño, los dos restantes se miraron por unos segundos mientras llevaban la comida a la mesa. Ambos tenían que admitir que Miku había calmado un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

oOOo

Estaba siendo un cobarde.

Hacía varios minutos que Miku se encontraba en el quinto sueño y Hiroki todavía no salía de la habitación, no solo para asegurarse de que la pequeña se encontrara descansando, si no porque el joven de ojos azules le esperaba en la sala para que pudieran hablar… y exactamente lo que el profesor no quería hacer.

"Debí correrlo en ese momento y no decirle que se quedara," pensaba sintiéndose arrepentido "Si lo hago esperar más tal vez… claro que no se irá hasta que le responda." Se acercó a la puerta y tomó la perilla, "Simplemente tengo que decirle que no y esto se acabará de una buena vez."

Salió con cautela del cuarto y cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza pero se quedó parado frente a esta, desde ahí podía ver a Nowaki esperar en la sala con inquietud e intentando distraerse con observar los adornos navideños que había en la estancia. El profesor se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no era el único que estaba siendo comido por los nervios.

Cuando el pelinegro notó la presencia del mayor, ambos se miraron en silencio por unos pocos segundos antes de que el primero sonriera por unos instantes antes de tomar primero la palabra. "Entiendo que esto no es sencillo para usted, Hiro-san."

No comentó nada, simplemente caminó hasta la sala y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones; el joven le imitó y se sentó en otro de los muebles quedando así a un lado del profesor, su rodilla izquierda a pocos centímetros de la rodilla del otro; Hiroki notó eso pero no se movió y ni dijo algo al respecto, simplemente intentó mostrarse sereno.

"Miku-chan me comentó que…" el médico continuó al ver que el otro seguía sin articular palabra alguna, "Usted estuvo saliendo con otras personas."

Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar. "Y mi hija lo tomó muy mal, eso me pasa por hacerle caso a mi madre."

"Pude notarlo," comentó el pelinegro.

"Ahora que sabes de ese error, quiero que entiendas el porqué no puedo aceptar tus sentimien—"

"Disculpe Hiro-san," le interrumpió y puso su mano sobre la rodilla del otro, haciendo que este se sobresaltara, "Pero creo que es usted quien no está entendiendo."

"Mocoso insolente, el que no entiende y está siendo un necio eres tú," le dijo mientras se quita de golpe la mano en su rodilla, pero esta regresa como imán al mismo lugar

"Usted está buscando la felicidad para Miku-chan al querer conseguirle otra madre, pero… creo que eso no es lo que quiere ella."

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó desafiante, quitando por segunda vez la mano cálida del pelinegro de su rodilla y mientras retiraba su mano, esta fue envuelta en dos más grandes.

"Sólo escúcheme, Hiro-san," le pidió al sujetarle firmemente. "Muy poco tiempo ha pasado desde la muerte de Himeko-san pero he notado que Miku-chan ha sabido aceptarlo, lentamente, pero lo hace y sigue teniendo una vida feliz." Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al castaño, colocando una rodilla como soporte a lado de las piernas del otro y sin dejar de mirarle con ternura. "…Hiro-san, es usted quien necesita esa felicidad y su hija lo sabe. Tal vez ella no aceptó que usted viera a mujeres porque se dio cuenta que solo sería algo que ambos no necesitan."

"Creo que no vez tu punto, Nowaki. Si Miku no quiere otra madre en esta familia, ¿qué te hace pensar que te va a aceptar a ti?"

Soltó una de sus manos para poder posarla en una de las mejillas del castaño, quien no se inquietó ante el contacto. "No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, Hiro-san." La distancia entre sus rostros fue acortaba pero todavía quedaron separados por unos cortos centímetros, los suficientes para que ambos se miraran fijamente. "Tal vez sea un acto egoísta de mi parte, pero desde que lo conocí me propuse que sería yo quien le quitaría ese dolor detrás de sus ojos."

"Que cosas dices…" murmuró el profesor y sus ojos comenzaron a mirar hacia otro lado cuando comenzó a sentir que la sangre se le volvía a subir a la cabeza.

Nowaki, al ver como esas mejillas que acariciaba se tornaban rojizas, no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre debajo suyo se veía muy lindo de esa manera, deseado poder ver esa expresión por siempre.

"Por favor, Hiro-san, déjeme amarle… quiere ser el único que le recuerde y que le enseñe lo que el amor verdadero puede hacer."

El corazón de Hiroki, por cada palabra que escuchaba, latía a mil por hora y parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría por explotar. Jamás en su vida había escuchado a alguien declarársele de esa manera y mucho menos creía que todo estaba sucediendo. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y por que intentó contener sus lágrimas, estas lograron escaparse y recorrer su mejilla.

El joven de ojos azules al ver eso se preocupó e inmediatamente le preguntó al otro si se encontraba bien mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

"Idiota…" logró decir y las lágrimas seguían saliendo. "Prometiste que nunca me harías llorar…"

Nowaki suavizó su mirada y con su mano aun en la mejilla del castaño limpió algunas de las lágrimas antes de cerrar esa distancia en un tierno beso, el cual el profesor no rechazó pero daba tímidos movimientos mientras correspondía al tacto; ahora sin dejarse llevar por el deseo carnal que por poco les hace cometer una equivocación.

¿En dónde había quedado el decirle que no?

oOOo

"Hiro-san, ¿qué desea de regalo de Navidad?" preguntó el pelinegro cuando se encontraba en la entrada colocándose los zapatos.

"No estés pensando en comprarme algo," le contestó algo molesto pero se mostraba un poco conmocionado por la cuestión. "Estás en modo de prueba, así que ni pienses comprarme con ese tipo de ideas."

"Jamás haría eso, Hiro-san," se giró para poder ver al profesor y sonreírle. "En verdad quisiera regalarle algo, además que no podré verlo hasta después de Navidad."

"T-Tú enfócate en tu trabajo," le dijo mientras desviaba su cabeza para, claro estaba, tratar de esconder su sonrojo. "Ya pensarás en algo."

"De acuerdo, Hiro-san," se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla para consecuente abrazarle fuertemente. "No sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho hoy, prometo no defraudarle."

"…Solo te pido absoluta discreción, en especial con Miku hasta que sepamos si esto va funcionar."

"Descuide, Hiro-san."

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Nowaki ya se había retirado a su propio departamento, por primera vez en varios meses Hiroki no volvió a soñar con el pasado; en cambio, solo eran él y su fallecida esposa en un campo lleno de girasoles, parados uno enfrente al otro mirándose fijamente mientras soplaba el viento levemente. La pelinegra tomaba las manos del castaño y le sonreía sinceramente mientras pronunciaba unas simples palabras.

_Buena suerte, Hiroki-kun._

**Continuará…**

* * *

**(1) Si no están familiarizadas con la expresión, "un buen partido" significa que esa persona tiene las cualidades necesarias que se espera de una pareja.**


	10. Tradición

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes._

**Second Chance**

**Capitulo 10**

**Tradición**

* * *

Kamijō Hanako notó que algo había cambiado en su hijo cuando lo vio entrar a su casa en el día de Nochebuena con su nieta. No estaba preocupada, tenía el presentimiento que se trataba de algo bueno porque Hiroki no discutía, como era costumbre, de cualquier tontería con su padre y se mostraba de mejor humor. Hasta se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó mencionar a su fallecida esposa sin sonar depresivo. Alguien estaba causando ese cambio pero no preguntó de quien se trataba, solo lo mencionó con su marido cuando se quedaron solos por unos minutos.

"¿Has notado algo diferente en nuestro hijo?"

Hiroshi rió por lo bajo antes de contestar, "Pensé que era el único quien lo había notado."

"Me ofendes con esas palabras, querido," bromeó la mujer.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y no mencionaron más el tema.

La cena estaba casi lista cuando llegaron los abuelos maternos de la pequeña Kamijō, Takisawa Haruto y su esposa Kanra, trayendo consigo un pastel para el postre. Miku adoraba cuando toda la familia estaba reunida, y le encantaba arrastrar a sus abuelos para que jugaran videojuegos con ella mientras las abuelas se encargaban de los últimos detalles de la cena. Hiroki se dedicó a poner la mesa mientras observaba como su hija brincaba y hacía poses en señal de victoria cada vez que ganaba.

En ese momento el castaño sintió como su celular vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de un mensaje. Nowaki le había pedido que le avisara cuando hubieran llegado a casa de sus padres y lo había hecho, pero supuso que el pelinegro no habría podido contestarle hasta ahora por el trabajo.

[_Gracias por avisarme, Hiro-san. Me alegra que hayan llegado con bien._]

Se le quedó viendo a la pantalla del aparato preguntándose si debía regresarle el mensaje; si lo hacía, ¿qué le diría? ¿Preguntar cómo iba el trabajo u otra pregunta de rutina? Hiroki no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas ya que nunca había estado en una relación, a excepción de su matrimonio y su compromiso a este había sido serio al prometerse que cuidaría de su esposa e hija. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación era con Nowaki? Tenía sus dudas. No sabía si se trataría de algo pasajero que solo duraría unos cuantos meses, cuando el pelinegro se diese cuenta que las cosas no salieron como las imaginaba, o posiblemente sería… para toda la vida.

Cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje el profesor se dio cuenta muy dentro de sí que, pasajero o no, el joven de ojos azules le estaba dando un nuevo giro a su vida.

"¿Está todo bien, Hiro-chan?" Hiroki se sobresaltó del susto y cerró inmediatamente su celular.

"Todo bien," respondió de inmediato y terminó de poner los platos.

"Bien, guarda el celular que vamos a cenar."

Todos se reunieron a la mesa, dieron gracias y comenzaron con el banquete. Platicaban de cosas tribales y uno que otro halago sobre lo deliciosa que estaba la cena. Miku estaba contando cuando salió con Tamiko el día que había nevado, estaba en la mitad del relato sobre el mono de nieve cuando Hiroki se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre esta y abrió el celular para leer nuevamente el mensaje en la pequeña pantalla.

[_Te quiero_].

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo y una sensación cálida invadía su pecho.

oOOo

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Hanako cuando su hijo entraba a la cocina después de dejar a una soñolienta Miku acostada en lo fue su vieja habitación.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" sabía que no debía contestar con otra pregunta, pero no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo su madre.

"¿Vas a decirme quien es la afortunada?"

Hubo silencio, solo se escuchaban las risas de Hiroshi y los Takisawa en la otra habitación, Hiroki solo se acercó al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza mientras su madre lo miraba esperando por una respuesta.

"Sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando," contestó finalmente.

La mujer sonrió, sabía perfectamente que no haría a su hijo hablar tan fácilmente. "Bien, no me digas nada, pero no puedes negármelo."

"¿Negarte qué?" preguntó el profesor mientras abría la lata de cerveza.

"Que has cambiado, Hiro-chan," le respondió, "Sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre, igual que tu padre, pero te noto… más feliz."

Le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de responder, para ocultar su sorpresa, ya que nunca se imaginó que su madre pudiera darse cuenta. "Seguí tus palabras de salir con gente nueva pero a Miku no le agradó la idea, por lo que desistí y por consecuente, no hay alguien más. Creo adivinar que ese es tu punto."

"No me estás contando todo, Hiro-chan, pero de acuerdo," se encogió de brazos en forma de derrota. "Solo espero conocerla pronto."

"¿Vas a ayudarme a poner los regalos debajo del árbol?" preguntó el castaño para cambiar de tema.

"Con gusto."

oOOo

A la mañana siguiente los Kamijō fueron despertados muy temprano cuando una emocionada Miku anunciaba que había regalos para todos debajo del árbol. Hiroki fue el último en aparecerse en la sala, aceptó la taza de café que su madre le ofreció y tomó asiento en el sillón individual junto a su hija, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Se repartieron los obsequios con calma, intercambiándose gracias y abrazos cuando descubrían lo que se encontraba debajo de las envolturas decorativas.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando el celular de Hiroki comenzó a sonar. Pensaba dejarlo hasta que vio, extrañándose de que no sintió ningún cosquilleo en el estomago, el nombre en la pantalla.

"_Sabía que te encontraría despierto a esta hora," _escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo cuando contestó la llamada."

"El que debería estar sorprendido soy yo," dijo con una media sonrisa. "No eres una persona muy madrugadora."

"_Aikawa me llamó furiosa para preguntarme sobre el manuscrito y para desearle feliz Navidad a Misaki,_" le comentó después de haber soltado un suspiro de cansancio.

"Eso te pasa por largarte a Osaka sin siquiera avisarle."

"_Ya se le pasará, mejor pásame a Miku._"

La pelinegra tomó contenta el celular cuando su padre se lo tendió diciendo que era Akihiko, le deseó feliz Navidad y comenzó a platicarle de los regalos que había recibido. Después de un rato, el escritor pidió a hablar con Hanako quien felizmente se puso a platicar con su "segundo hijo," como le decía Hiroki, por una buena hora. Al final, después de unas cortas felicitaciones de parte de Hiroshi, el peli plateado pidió nuevamente hablar con su amigo de la infancia.

"_¿Piensas quedarte con tus padres hasta año nuevo?_"

"No lo creo, dejé trabajo sin terminar en casa así que nos quedaremos solo unos días más," respondió mientras se alejaba al pasillo.

"_Perfecto, entonces podrán celebrarlo con nosotros._"

"¿No lo pasarán con Takahiro?" preguntó confundido, ya que el escritor le había mencionado que pasaría las festividades en Osaka.

"_No sé como Aikawa logró convencerme de ir a su fiesta de año nuevo y me asesinará si no me presento,_" explicó, "_Será un evento privado y me dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera, por supuesto que ustedes dos son los primeros en mi lista._"

El profesor no se negó a la invitación, pensado en que su hija disfrutaría pasar la fiesta con su padrino, y se quedaron de acuerdo que Akihiko los recogería el día del evento para llegar todos juntos. Por primera vez, Hiroki no pensaba contar los días para ver al peli plateado, como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

Justo cuando terminaba su llamada con su mejor amigo, el teléfono volvió a sonar y su corazón se agitó tremendamente que por un momento Hiroki pensó que le daría un ataque. Su dedo pulgar temblaba lentamente cuando apretó el botón para contestar y no dijo nada hasta que lo escuchó.

"_Feliz Navidad, Hiro-san._"

"…Feliz Navidad, Nowaki."

oOOo

Uno siempre tiene algo que hacer cuando son fiestas navideñas y trabajas en un hospital. Nowaki siempre lo ha sabido y en un principio había aceptado trabajar en esas fechas para tener su mente ocupada con otras cosas. Ahora se arrepentía, no completamente, pero hubiera deseado pedir menos horas y así tener tiempo para poder a Hiroki.

No había momento en que no pensaba en él y más cuando veía a una niña de cabellos negros, inmediatamente recordaba a Miku y por consecuente al profesor. Y a pesar de estar ocupado, las horas y los días pasaban lentamente para su desgracia, haciendo que se agotara más rápido.

Tenía que escuchar la voz del castaño tan siquiera un momento para sentirse lleno de nuevo, no había querido hacerlo antes al pensar que le interrumpiría algún momento que estuviese pasando con sus padres o con su hija. Pero el día de Navidad, la excusa perfecta, no pudo evitarlo y le marcó a la hora de su descanso.

Al esperar que se conectara la llamada, el pelinegro podía sentir su corazón latir sin control y sus manos sudar. No eran nervios, tal vez un poco, pero era mayor la emoción que le costaba quedarse quieto. Cuando se dio cuenta que había entrado la llamada no esperaba que Hiroki dijera algo, y se lo agradecía porque quería ser él el primero en hablar.

"Feliz Navidad, Hiro-san."

"…_Feliz Navidad, Nowaki._"

El saludo fue tímido y en voz baja, estaba seguro que el profesor estaría sonrojado, pero no podía pedir más pero tampoco se conformaba. Hablaron por unos minutos, los más largos hasta ahora de Nowaki, hasta que este fue llamado para una emergencia. Se disculpó con cierta tristeza que tenía que colgar y Hiroki le respondió que no había ningún problema.

Lo que hizo que Nowaki estuviera de mejor ánimo durante el resto de día fue que notó un cierto tono de decepción en el castaño cuando tuvieron que terminar su plática. Dando a entender que podrían comunicarse muy pronto, llenándose de ganas por escuchar a su Hiro-san nuevamente.

Dos días después volvió a llamarle, cuando el profesor le avisó que ya habían regresado de la casa de sus padres. El pelinegro hasta tuvo un momento de hablar con Miku, quien estaba muy feliz de charlar con él y contarle todo lo que hizo en casa de sus abuelos. Era obvio que le agradaba a la pelinegra pero no podía evitar preguntarse si ella le seguiría teniendo el mismo cariño cuando se enterase de la relación entre él y su padre. Era difícil saberlo y todo parecía indicar que lo más seguro las cosas seguirían iguales, pero no podía confiarse con esa suerte.

Los siguientes días hubo más interacción entre ellos por mensajes y algunas largas llamadas por unas noches. Al acercarse la celebración del año nuevo, Nowaki sabía que no podía dejar que el año se acabara sin antes haber visto al castaño. Días antes de esa fecha no tuvo el valor de pedirle que se vieran, y al estar en el último día para hacerlo sabía que no debía acobardarse.

"Espero que estés tomando descansos, Nowaki," el mencionado se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la mirada de la pantalla del celular para toparse con el doctor de cabellos rubios.

"Por supuesto, Tsumori-senpai," le respondió con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí? Creí que le tocaba turno hasta más tarde."

"Decidí venir temprano para checar como andabas," responde sinceramente. "Además vine al brindis de año nuevo, no podía perdérmelo. Pero dime Nowaki, ¿qué es lo que tanto observas en el celular? Desde hace rato que veo que lo estas mirando como si esperaras algo."

El joven pelinegro se quedó callado por unos segundos y regresó los ojos hacia la persona. Su mentor simplemente le sonrió y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

"Solo manda el maldito mensaje," le dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al otro. "Si necesitas salir solo dime y yo te cubro el tiempo necesario."

"Gracias, senpai," el rubio solo le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y después se retiró para poder darle privacidad.

oOOo

[Quisiera verte, Hiro-san…]

Hiroki no sabía qué hacer. Había recibido el mensaje en la noche cuando Akihiko los había recogido para ir a la fiesta y desde entonces no se estuvo tranquilo en su subconsciente. Nowaki quería verle antes de la media noche y el mensaje indicaba una dirección donde dijo que le esperaría. El lugar indicado era cerca de la fiesta al igual que del hospital donde el pelinegro se encontraba trabajando.

La decisión podría sonar bastante sencilla pero el profesor lo veía de diferente manera. Desde la llamada el día de Navidad, el joven pelinegro se estuvo más en contacto con Hiroki cuando el primero se encontraba en descanso del trabajo; hubo dos noches en que los dos se pusieron a conversar por teléfono de temas en general además de los mensajes que se intercambiaban durante el día. Lo que hizo pensar nuevamente al castaño qué si querría ese tipo de conversaciones, no por llamadas a distancia, sino frente a frente… juntos.

Ese mensaje era la pregunta final. Si aceptaba ir, ya no habría marcha atrás.

"¿Qué tanto piensas, papi?" la voz de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos y solo giró la cabeza para mirarla.

Si decidía quedarse, regresarían a ser solo Miku y él… solo ellos dos.

"Solo estoy algo cansado, Miku," le respondió con una leve sonrisa y acarició la larga cabellera negra de la pequeña.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?" preguntó un poco preocupada.

"No hace falta," la respuesta fue sincera, su hija se estaba divirtiendo jugando con su antiguo alumno y lo último que quería era preocuparla. "Solo tomaré un poco de aire fresco."

La pequeña Kamijō solo le sonrió y regresó junto con Misaki, interrumpiendo al escritor en su intento por secuestrar por unos minutos a su amante, pidiéndole que le platicara más sobre su manga favorito, _The Kan. _El profesor aprovechó para tomar su abrigo y salir, diciéndose que solo estaría afuera de la puerta principal para revisar bien sus opciones.

Cuando sintió el aire frío sobre su rostro, corrió una mano sobre se cabello mientras soltaba un suspiro, dejando un humo escapar de su boca. Después miró la hora en un televisor gigante que se encontraba en el edificio de enfrente, faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche y el lugar donde Nowaki estaría esperando estaba a menos de cinco minutos de donde estaba, había tiempo suficiente para verlo y regresar justo a tiempo del conteo…

"Creo que estoy sobre pensando lo que sé que quiero hacer," murmuró mientras miraba por las enormes ventanas del restaurant, podía ver a su hija bastante entretenida hablando con la editora de Akihiko. "Espero que no note mucho mi ausencia…" Volvió a mirar el reloj en la pantalla, solo faltaban quince minutos.

Su mente se perdió por unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta de sus alrededores, podía ver a lo lejos una cabellera negra entre toda una multitud que se juntaba. Nowaki le esperaba con ansiedad en el lugar acordado, mirando constante su reloj de muñeca y sin darse cuenta que Hiroki se encontraba cerca.

Todavía podía retractarse de su decisión, sin que el otro se enterara que estuvo ahí, pero si no fuera por una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza que le decía que siguiera caminando ya estuviera de vuelta en el restaurante. Se encontraba a unos pasos del joven de ojos azules cuando este por fin se dio cuenta su llegada, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que solo era para Hiroki.

"Hiro-san," le llamó al acercársele, "Gracias por venir."

El profesor no supo que decirle pero tampoco pudo evitar un sonrojo, haciendo que Nowaki le sonriera más –si fuera posible. Era la otra cosa que debió pensar en su camino hacia aquí, porque se sentía como un tonto de solo estar parado y sin articular palabra alguna.

Lo que no sabía, era que para Nowaki eso no era importante, solo el hecho que tenía a su amante frente a él… en ese momento.

La multitud a lo lejos comenzaba el conteo regresivo y todos parecían estar ocupados que nadie notó cuando el pelinegro tomó de las manos al castaño al igual que sus cuerpos se acercaban letamente mientras uno de ellos hablaba.

"La tradición dice que las parejas, al besarse a las doce en punto, los lazos afectivos se unen."

_Siete._

_Seis._

"¿Acaso crees en esas supersticiones?"

_Cinco._

_Cuatro._

"Intentaría cualquier cosa para tenerte siempre conmigo, Hiro-san."

_Tres._

_Dos._

Sus labios se unieron cuando todos anunciaban a gritos y con júbilo el nuevo año.

Hiroki solo podía reírse de sí mismo en su mente. ¿A quién engañaba? Desde que conoció a Nowaki nunca hubo un retorno.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Un capítulo fuera de temporada.**

**He decidió no agregar lemon a esta historia al darme cuenta que escribirlos no es mi fuerte. Habrá menciones de, pero algo explícito no será escrito.**

**Otra cosa, creo que solo habrá uno o dos capítulos más en esta historia, posiblemente el que sigue será el final. Mi intención es no hacer esta historia más larga de lo que estaba planeada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review.**

**_Mata ne~_**

**Facebook [wizbrokenztar]  
Twitter[(arroba)wiz_br0kenztar]**


End file.
